


Satisfaction

by fellowwriter



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, F/M, Forced Prostitution, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fellowwriter/pseuds/fellowwriter
Summary: Maîtresse puts the Papas to work servicing a diverse clientele in her bordel.1. Maîtresse: She introduces a new client to the Papas.2. Stella: Papa II is needed on a sentimental evening.3. The Rally: Taking care of business in the bordel.4. Lilly: She calls the shots with Papa II.5. Training Begins: Papa III begins training with Maîtresse.6. Chloé: She asks for a former lover to return.7. Good Boy: A call from a former ghoul interrupts Papa III's training.8. Sunday Ritual: Behind closed doors on Maîtresse's day of rest.9. Elsa: Her first session is crowded.10. Caged and Unleashed, Part 1: Maîtresse hosts a VIP Experience.11. Caged and Unleashed, Part 2: The petting zoo.12. The P Level: Maîtresse takes Papa III underground.13. Paris-Brest: Cardinal Copia arrives unexpectedly.





	1. Maîtresse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maîtresse introduces a new client to the Papas.

I waited patiently as the garage door rolled up, and Nicolas pulled the van into the building. I wondered what this one would be like. She had been on my waitlist for over a year and seemed to have impeccable credentials. Her job as a realtor afforded her the luxury to travel here for sessions, and she paid for an entire year in advance without blinking an eye.

When the garage door closed, Julien stepped out and opened the van’s sliding door, retrieving her. Julien and Nicolas led her to me, each holding one of her arms.

I didn’t say anything at first. She still had the black hood secured over her head. She was wearing designer jeans and a low-cut silk top, and she had stumbled just a little in her heels. I nodded to Julien to unveil her.

“ _Bienvenue_ , Elsa,” I said when she could see me. She was blinking as her eyes adjusted to the light, and she glanced around the garage. “I hope your ride was comfortable. I apologize for the hood, but as part of the agreement, you are not allowed to know our location.” She nodded.

“I am your hostess, the _maîtresse en titre_. You may address me as Maîtresse.”

“Thank you.” She looked down my body at my clothing, eyeing my black leather skirt and my open V-neck that was laced from my neck down to my navel. “I hope I dressed okay.”

“As my client, you can dress as you like.” I said. “Now let’s get started.”

I turned and walked towards the stairwell, opening the locked door. “There are two flights of stairs down, Elsa. Please hold the handrail.” I led her downstairs, Nicolas and Julien trailing behind her. I opened a second locked door and waited until we were all in the room.

“We call this room the entrance hall. Down the corridor to your left are locker rooms. Each client has a private locker room and key. You may use that room before and after your sessions. It has a steam shower and bath; it’s stocked with beverages and toiletries, and it has a closet. You may leave clothing and personal items in your room if they have been inspected by Nicolas or Julien. Julien will show you your room and issue you a key before you leave today.” I looked at Elsa, and she simply nodded, so I continued.

“Down the corridor to your right are the suites. For each session, you may choose the suite you would like. I have some clients who feel comfortable using the same suite each time and others who prefer variety. When we are finished here today, Julien will give you a tour of the suites so you can see them for yourself. Each one is styled a bit differently, but they are all soundproof. You may request additional furniture, equipment or restraints in advance of your session as you like. We provide a menu of options and will also consider special requests at an additional charge. Do you have any questions yet that I may answer for you?”

“No,” Elsa said. I noticed she rubbed her palms on her jeans.

“Then let’s step into my office to finish the final paperwork.” I walked past a large round entry table to my office door, and typed in my security code on the keypad. Elsa entered, and I closed the door behind her, gesturing to a chair on the other side of my desk. She sat down. I could tell she was admiring the space – finally, a client who had design sense. I never did any actual work in this office. It was only for show, and my cold steel desk set the tone of the dark room.

“I need some signatures before we go any further.” I opened a folder that contained all the paperwork. “This first contract is about you. This summarizes your health history, any medical conditions or medication, your sexual orientation, your goals, your desired roles, your fetishes, your limits, any potential triggers or bad reactions, and your safe word. This is all compiled from our previous phone interview and background check. I need you to initial these sections, and sign and date at the bottom.” I pushed the papers over for her to review and handed her a pen.

As Elsa was reading, I studied her face. She was a bit flushed, reading all of these personal details written down in a contract. But she initialed and signed. I smiled at her encouragingly, as I shuffled the stack of papers on my desk.

“This next contract includes rules, rights and responsibilities. Please read this one thoroughly. It covers session costs and scheduling, the contract term, terms of exclusivity, confidentiality, and most importantly, this section on behaviors and safety.” I flipped ahead to point at the last two pages of the document. “This details what activities we allow dominants to perform on our submissives, the safe words of our submissives, and their limits, as dictated by me.” I looked at Elsa again to make sure she was listening. “We take this very seriously. You may be terminated by not abiding to these rules. The rules are for their safety as well as yours, because as you know they are not entirely human.” I pushed the papers across the desk. “I need you to initial these sections, and sign and date at the bottom.”

“Thank you,” Elsa said. She leaned over the desk to read, and I realized I forgot an important detail.

“There are cameras in the suites,” I said. “You may be monitored for safety reasons, because the rooms are soundproof. Monitoring is typically done by Nicolas or Julien, but it may on occasion be me. If your session does not abide by our rules, we may be forced to stop it. Again, this is for safety. We did not want to install cameras, but we found that some clients cannot handle themselves while they are here. The power and compulsion you feel, once you are in that suite with one of our submissives, can be quite difficult to control.”

Elsa was silent for a moment. “Do you… keep recordings?”

“Not unless the client requests it. But if a recording is made, it can only be viewed here in your private room or one of our suites.”

She nodded without saying anything and continued reading the contract, initialing each section as she went. After a few moments, I had her final signature.

“This last item,” I continued, “is just a receipt that indicates we received your wire transfer in full.” I handed her the paper. “You will receive copies of the other documents you signed today in your private room. Do you have any questions?”

“Not at this point,” Elsa said. She slipped the receipt into her pocket. I had not allowed her to bring her pocketbook or phone.

I stood up. “Then it’s time for you to see the Papas.”

At the other end of my office was another locked door with a keypad. I entered my code and escorted Elsa into the adjoining room, locking the door behind me.

I walked to the black curtain. “You should stand for this,” I said, before she could sit down at the steel table and chairs. “They will not be able to see you. This is one-way glass. In fact, they will not be able to see you until your first session, and that is only if you decide to let them. You have the control.” I pulled the curtain open.

“Ohhh” was all she said. She crossed her arms in front of the window and stared. I did this exhibition for each new client. She needed to see them – and feel them – long before she was in seclusion with them for hours in a suite. I knew it worked best this way – both for her enjoyment and client retention.

There were six painted circles on the concrete floor, and Papas standing before her now in three of them. Each circle was numbered zero through four, and the sixth circle was blank where I had painted over its previous marking.

I had the three Papas wearing their chasubles with nothing underneath. Their masks were in place, but I kept their mitres off because I wanted Elsa to be able to see and touch their hair. I had them groomed earlier that morning. They were bathed, waxed, filed and coiffed. I gave them every chance to make a strong first impression.

“What do you think?” I asked Elsa, studying her face. She was eyeballing Papa II, who was staring straight ahead with his hands behind his back. “Tell me what you see that you like.”

She swallowed. “Well…” she looked in my eyes for a moment, and then back through the window. “Papa II looks… good. You know he was my favorite.” I nodded for her to continue. “But I didn’t know Papa III was here.” Her eyes shifted to The Third, who looked incredibly annoyed to be standing there.

“He just arrived after the succession,” I responded. “You may view him today, but he is not ready for sessions. I still have to train him.” I saw her eyes widen.

There was an intercom button on the wall, and I pressed it to speak. “Three, please come forward.” Papa III took a single step forward and shrugged his shoulders, waving his gloved hands. He seemed more confident since his name had been called first, and I didn’t like it. I couldn’t wait to take his confidence away.

“Turn for me please, Three.” He did a quarter turn clockwise so we could view his profile. “And again, Three.” He turned so he faced away from us and lifted his chasuble above his ass. “That’s enough,” I said sternly, and he lowered the chasuble again. “Face front and step back in line.” Surprisingly, he obeyed.

“Two, please come forward,” I called next. Papa II raised his hands as if he were receiving a standing ovation and stepped forward. Elsa’s hand went over her mouth and stayed there. Papa II opened his mouth and showed his tongue, as I had taught him. I observed Elsa’s other hand make a fist. “Thank you Two, step back.” Papa II returned to his circle.

“One, come forward please.” Papa I stepped forward. He was prescribed hormones to regrow his hair, and professional makeup made him look much more than a misshapen bag of flour.

“Don’t discount One,” I told Elsa. “He has earned the highest marks from clients for cunnilingus, and he enjoys flogging.” Her mouth opened.

“Thank you, One, please step back.”

I turned to Elsa again. “Which one would you like to touch first?”

“Touch?” She looked incredulous. “Uh… Papa I, I guess, because I would like to have Papa II and Papa III last. How does this work? I’m not sure I understand.”

I pressed the intercom button. “Nicolas, bring One to us please.” Nicolas approached Papa I with a blindfold, and tied it securely around his eyes. Then he and One disappeared from view. Elsa was startled when a second door directly behind us clicked open. Nicolas brought One into the room and exited.

“Thank you for choosing me, Maîtresse,” he said.

“To the wall, please.” I led him to the wall at the far end of the table, and placed his palms on it. With my leather boot, I spread his legs. Finally in one smooth motion, I removed his chasuble and placed it on the table.

I turned to Elsa. “You may touch him.” She approached cautiously. I took her hand and placed it on his back, dragging it down to his ass. I could tell she was reluctant. There was a drawer in the table that I opened, and I took out my flogger.

“Unnngh!” Papa I cried out after the first strike of the flogger on his back. Elsa’s eyes widened at the sound. “Thank you Maîtresse!”

I struck him again with the flogger. “Unnnngh! Thank you Maîtresse!”

“I want you to count my strokes, One.” I ran the back of my hand down the red marks on his back. He yielded a quiet moan as I looked for Elsa’s reaction.

“Yes Maîtresse. I will count.”

I waited an extra beat before striking him again. “Unnnnngh! Three! Thank you Maîtresse!”

I smiled at Elsa. She was enjoying his cries now. I could see it in her eyes. My job was done. Papa I was glorious and underrated, and I wanted other women to see in him what I always did.

“Thank you One. Please turn around.” I stepped back as Papa I slowly turned around to show his fully erect cock. He adored my flogger. His face was reddened, and he was breathing through his mouth. I admired his form. He was a project when he arrived here, but I had him in decent shape by controlling his diet.

“Tell us what you want to do to our pussies,” I ordered.

“I want to taste you, Maîtresse. Both of you. I want your legs around my head, and my tongue buried so deep I may suffocate.”

“Good boy.” I ran my index finger down his chest approvingly. I looked at Elsa. “Touch his cock?” She shook her head no. I gave One’s cock a few long slow strokes as a reward, and received another quiet moan.

“Thank you Maîtresse.”

I picked up the chasuble and buttoned it around his neck. Then I pressed the intercom button once more.

“Nicolas, please take One to his quarters.” Nicolas was in the room moments later, and the two of them were gone.

Elsa looked at me. “Do they live here?”

“I provide each Papa with a _pied-à-terre._ They are looked after and cared for, if that is your concern.” I gave Elsa a sharp look to stop asking questions. This was not part of the agreement. “Who would you like to see next?”

“Um... Papa II,” she said quietly. “Is it OK if I sit down? This is intense.” I nodded and she sat in one of the steel chairs.

“Bring in Two,” I said into the intercom. Julien appeared in the window to blindfold Papa II. Within moments, the door behind us clicked and he was with us in the room.

“Did One enjoy himself?” Papa II asked dryly. He left his mouth open slightly so his tongue showed.

“That’s enough,” I commanded. I took his arm and led him in front of Elsa. Then I removed his chasuble, so Elsa was at eye level with his half-hard dick. I took Elsa’s sweaty palms in my hands and placed them on Two’s hips. She ran her hands up and down his sides, and I watched him exhale through his open mouth. Her pupils were dilating as her eyes darted from his dick to his face, and then back down to his dick.

I opened the table drawer again to retrieve my crop, brushing it across his nipples. He shuddered. I ran it down his chest, and then I moved it under Elsa’s arms and touched the tip to his balls.

“Maîtresse!” Papa II hissed. I continued teasing him as he became fully erect.

“You may touch his cock,” I told Elsa. Without hesitation, she took him in her right hand and rubbed her thumb across his seeping glans. I took a step behind him and lashed his ass with my crop.

“Mmmmm,” he sighed. “Thank you Maîtresse.” I let Elsa pet him a few moments more, and then put my crop on her hand so she stopped.

“Thank you, Two, but I am afraid this is a dick and dash.” I reached for his chasuble.

“Let me please her, Maîtresse. Don’t leave me in this condition.”

“Enough, Two.” I buttoned his chasuble.

“Fucking unbelievable,” he muttered under his breath.

I put the tip of my crop on his neck. “You don’t want to do this now,” I said quietly. Normally I enjoyed his backtalk, but I had a schedule to keep, and I still had a Papa left to handle.

I pressed the intercom button. “Two is done, and we need Three now.”

“Finally!” I heard Papa III huff, still standing in his circle. Julien came for Papa II while Nicolas blindfolded Papa III.

“And how are we doing, Elsa? Do you still like Two the best?” She stood from her chair and was pacing the room in a small circle.

“I was… not expecting that today,” Elsa replied, looking me in the eye. “But yes. He is everything that I want.”

At that moment, the door clicked open, and I could hear a scuffle.

“Take your hands off of me!” Papa III shouted. “I do not need this!” He was shoved in the room roughly and the door slammed shut behind him.

“I realize you have not been trained, Three, but you need to calm down. Please sit.” I took his elbow to lead him to the chair Elsa had been in, but he violently shrugged me off, growling, “You do not tell me what to do.”

I pushed him towards the table so his palms landed on it and quickly picked up my flogger. I lashed his back, forcing a yelp, then a second lash. “What do you say, Three.”

“Thank you, Maîtresse.” He mumbled something else I couldn’t hear under his breath, so I flogged him a third time. “Uuuuurgh,” he stifled a cry.

“You do not speak to me that way again, Three.” He stayed silent. I could only hear his breathing. “Now keep your hands on the table as I remove your chasuble.” As it fell from his shoulders, Elsa gasped. I had broken his skin near his shoulder blade. It wasn’t a significant amount of blood, but as I ran my flogger down his back slowly, the leather strands made him wince when they touched his wound. “Stay quiet, Three. You will learn to obey me.”

“Yes, Maîtresse.” He kept his head lowered and his hands on the table.

Elsa raised her eyebrows at me to ask permission, and I nodded. She stood behind him, and put her hands on his ass, giving it a squeeze that caused him to flinch. Then, she traced her hands down the backs of his thighs, pausing before running them up the sides. I watched him close his eyes. He was enjoying it too much. Silently, I handed Elsa my flogger and gave her a nod. After a moment of hesitation, she gave him a light whack across the ass.

“Thank you, Maîtresse,” Papa III said quietly, suppressing any other noises.

“Turn around, Three,” I demanded. “Sit on the table.” He did as instructed, and I placed Elsa’s hands on his thighs again, and she stared at his face. He was beautiful. I smoothed his hair that was out of place from the scuffle, and he leaned into my hand like a cat. “Good boy,” I whispered. “No, you are not allowed to use your hands now. Keep them down.” I shooed his hands away from Elsa’s as he reached out for her.

Elsa touched his chest and ran her hands down it. Then she placed her hands on his shoulders, and ran her fingers down his arms. He still had his gloves on, and when she looked at me, I nodded that she could take them off. She traced his fingers with hers, and I could tell she was imagining what they would feel like all over her body, what they would feel like inside of her. I saw Papa lick his teeth. This had gone far enough.

“We’re done here now,” I instructed. Elsa removed her hands, and I fastened the chasuble around his neck.

“Thank you, Maîtresse,” Papa III said, before sliding off the table. “And thank you, lovely. I didn’t catch your name, and I didn’t see you, but I will always remember your scent. I look forward to meeting you again.” He nodded in what he thought was Elsa’s direction, but she had already moved. I thought he was speaking too much, but he was polite this time so I let it slide.

I pushed the intercom a final time, “Three is finished.” I smiled to myself at my own joke, knowing that he wasn’t even close to being finished. He was going to be trained – properly – to submit to me and any woman I demanded him to serve. Soon he would be crying in my bed.

“Elsa?” After Papa III had left with Nicolas, she was staring into space, lost in her thoughts.

“I am sorry, Maîtresse, this was an intense day. Thank you for letting me meet the Papas.” I handed her a disposable wipe from the drawer so she could clean her hands.

“Julien will give you the rest of the tour now, and set up your first session. If you have any questions, you know the number to call.” I opened the door to my office, and led her through it and back to the entrance hall.

“Goodbye and good luck,” I said, as Julien approached. Elsa returned a smile before he led her away towards the suites.


	2. Stella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papa Emeritus II is needed on a sentimental evening.

I was relieved to see him sitting there when I closed the suite door.

“Stella, _sei bellissima_ as always.” He stood up from his barstool to greet me. He placed his hands on each side of my face and kissed each cheek, and then studied my eyes for a moment. Finally, he closed his eyes and kissed me slowly. I parted my lips to receive his tongue and was slightly disappointed at the taste.

“You were waiting for me?” I eyed the untouched cocktails on the counter as I stroked his cheek. He had made us whiskey sours, my favorite drink. When we kissed, I would enjoy the aftertaste and the stickiness it left on his lips. Sometimes he would hide the cherry under his tongue and surprise me with it.

“I will always wait for you.” He held my hands out to the sides of my body so he could look at my clothing. “I must say,” he continued as his eyes traveled up and down slowly, “that I am surprised to see you in this.” He finally let go of my hands. “You are so… covered up today.”

“It’s PMS,” I confessed. “I’m retaining water, and my other outfits were uncomfortable.” I was embarrassed, but we were so close I felt I could tell him anything. “I hope this look still pleases you.” I was wearing a red cashmere sweater dress that hid everything and high-heeled ankle boots.

“I have this to work with.” He gave the zipper that ran down the front a slight tug so he could see more of my breasts and let go. “But come, sit down and let’s have a drink.”

I had been having sessions with Papa II for two years – longer than I had sex with my own husband. This was the place I could come to escape myself and my depression since the accident. In a drunken moment, when I first heard that Papa II was available for a price, I was compelled to find out more. When we had started, I was the domme – angry at the world for what I had lost, my entire life with Lucas.

“This is so good,” I licked my lips after taking a sip from my drink. “Thank you, Em.” I sat back on the barstool and crossed my legs, and he put his hand on my knee and kept it there.

I requested that my sessions with Papa II always begin and end just as a normal date would. While the sex was phenomenal, I found that to open myself in such a way – to expose my complete sexual being to someone else – I also needed a human connection which I no longer had in my life. I needed to be cared for, and Emeritus never disappointed me.

The first six months of our sessions were nearly always the same. In drunken anger I would beat him, bite him sometimes, and cuff him to the bedposts in another suite for an endless ritual of sex acts. While we both always climaxed, I left marks and bruises on him, and the sessions would frequently end with me in tears – not only from what I had done, but the realization that when I left, I would have absolutely no one waiting for me at home. Emeritus had explained it was only domme drop, but my feelings took days to settle, and sometimes didn’t resolve at all until I saw him again.

“This suit is new, isn’t it.” I reached for his tie and adjusted it, even though it was already perfect. I was halfway finished with my drink already.

“Maîtresse gave me a wardrobe allowance as a reward. Do you like it?” He sat up straighter and put his arms out for me to admire.

“You look terrific.” I chugged the last of my drink, ice cubes hitting my nose.

“I will make you another.” He went to the other side of the dual-level kitchen island where we were sitting, and started mixing another cocktail. “So I wanted to ask you,” he said as he started measuring ingredients into the shaker, “what exactly you wanted today. The form I received is blank, so I assumed you wanted your usual.” He added ice to the shaker and shook it over his shoulder.

“I honestly am not sure.” I watched him take my glass and dump it in the sink. He added fresh ice and poured in the contents of the shaker.

“I went to the trouble of collecting some of your favorite things,” he nodded over his right shoulder to a table that was covered in my prized collars, suspension cuffs and several lengths of jute rope. He had been teaching me the art of kinbaku in recent weeks, and I was learning an entirely new way to cope with my suffering.

I eyed the table. “Thank you, but I am not sure I can handle the journey this time. I am… emotional today, the PMS and all.” I looked back at Emeritus as he swirled two cherries in his mouth. He removed one and put it in my drink. When he walked back to me, he put the other on my tongue, and pulled out the stem so it popped.

He waited for me to take a few gulps, still standing next to me. “You need to relax a little, _Lacey_.” The name change announced he was ready to play. As I finished my drink and set it down, he spread my knees so he could stand between them. He stared at me as he slid his hands up my legs.

I leaned forward so my nose touched his and rubbed an Eskimo kiss, both of us still with our eyes open. He pressed our foreheads together as he reached for my lace tanga. I scooted upwards for a moment so he could slide it off.

My head was becoming a little cloudy. “You gave me doubles, didn’t you.” Our eyes were still inches apart.

“You are not yourself today,” Emeritus replied, not blinking, “and I don’t know why. So I am in the process of finding out.” His hands were now on my bare ass, his thumbs lightly caressing me, just waiting.

Impatiently, I pushed our lips together into a kiss. I gave in and closed my eyes first as our tongues swirled together, draping my arms over his shoulders. His hands slid between my legs and caressed me, spreading me open for his thumb. When I opened my eyes several moments later, he was still staring at me, watching my face start to break as he made small circles.

He reached for my zipper with his teeth. He tugged it down an inch at a time, stopping along the way to nuzzle my breasts, his thumb still stroking me. I felt wetness finally, and he slid a finger over me, moving it side to side, as he kept pulling on the zipper.

“Lacey…” I honestly didn’t remember how I had chosen that name two years ago, but whenever he said it, I felt a palpitation in my chest and my pussy would burn. I couldn’t help but moan.

With the hand that wasn’t stroking me, he unzipped my dress the rest of the way from my waist to the hem, and then cupped my breasts. He was staring at my entire body, watching my subtle movements beneath his hands. I felt more powerful as I absorbed his gaze. I would never get tired of this.

“Worship me,” I told him. I pushed him back by the shoulders, and climbed onto the narrow bar-height countertop. It was a bit of an awkward struggle, and he helped lift me into position. The cashmere dress was still draped around my shoulders and backside, protecting me from the cold quartz. I put my knees over his shoulders and pushed his head towards my cunt. “Come on, worship me,” I whispered again.

“Yes Lacey…” He pressed his palms against my inner thighs, forcing them wider, and I felt his flattened tongue move over every exposed inch of me. As he licked me up, and down, and side to side, I could feel his nose and his chin, and I tried to angle myself to consume more of his face, pressing against it. I put one hand behind his head to hold him in place. My moaning took on a slow steady rhythm that matched his movements. I forced myself to keep my eyes open, to stare at him as he pleasured me.

He paused and looked up into my eyes, sucking my folds until they disappeared between his lips and releasing them. It left me breathless to watch him, and because he knew it, he was even more forceful, more deliberate. I squealed.

Suddenly, his head was down again and I felt his tongue inside me. I abruptly leaned backwards, forgetting how high I was, my head nearly crashing onto the counter below. I arched my back so my head could rest on the lower counter comfortably. When my tits fell down towards my chin I could no longer see what Emeritus was doing.

I felt myself sliding backwards on the cashmere, so I dug a foot against his back for balance. He moaned and bit my thigh, causing me to yelp.

“That is for your sharp heels ruining my new suit.” He stopped and pushed my knees in the air so I could balance myself. My head slipped off the edge of the counter, but I held my position. He moved to my side so I could see him as he removed his jacket and tie, making eye contact again. Then he also removed his shirt, laying his clothes on a barstool.

“I have always liked you upside down, Lacey.” The blood was rushing to my head as it lolled side to side unsupported. His crotch was now in front of my face, and I started to feel dizzy.

I heard him reach for something and then felt the cold steel on my sternum. He cut open my bra with kitchen shears without saying a word.

He unfastened his belt, unzipped his pants, and slid them down to his ankles. “The King says hello,” he chuckled. He always made fun of the name I had given his penis, but I knew he secretly delighted in it.

I relaxed my jaw to take him, feeling his head slide down the back of my tongue into my throat. His hands were on my breasts, kneading them and pinching my nipples. I reached up to touch his chest and nearly lost my balance.

My knees fell towards my face, and my bottom was precariously balancing on the edge of the high counter. Emeritus let go of my breasts to steady my legs. Somehow, he was able to lean forward and lick my pussy again, and when he did, the King slid even deeper into my throat.

I held onto his ass as I ran my tongue up and down his shaft, and moved my head back so I could run the tip of my tongue over his glans. He reciprocated, grunting as he weaved his tongue in a zig-zag pattern through my folds, followed by a series of flicking licks over my clit.

The dizziness was uncomfortable now, and I let him slip out of my mouth. “Em, get me down. I need to get down.” I was slipping again on my dress, and I held onto his hips in a death grip.

He put a hand to the base of my neck to push me upright, and stepped forward so my back was leaning against his chest. With one of his hands gone, my ass fell to the counter with a thud.

“Are you alright?”

“Just take me to the bed. I am not cut out for this Cirque du Soleil stuff.”

He toed off his shoes and stepped out of his pants before picking me up under the arms, sliding me off the counter so my feet landed on the floor. He slid my dress and the remainder of my bra off my shoulders and our eyes met again.

He embraced me in a kiss, and a muffled groan escaped his throat as we tasted each other. He moved down to my neck delivering firm suction, and I sighed, feeling the pressure. He suckled each breast in his mouth, gently biting my nipples, before continuing his kisses down to my hips. I felt his lips go down the inside of each thigh, the inside of each knee, down my shins until he reached my boots. He unzipped them and slipped them off.

“Remember the steps in this suite,” he warned, as he led me by the hand down three shallow steps into the sunken living space where the bed was. The first time we used this suite, I had fallen and nearly broken an ankle.

He pulled the covers back and moved a few pillows before pulling me into the bed with him. He drew the covers up to keep me warm, as we lay on our sides facing each other.

“Will you tell me yet what is going on,” he said quietly. “I don’t know what is wrong, but this… isn’t PMS.” He brushed a stray lock of hair out of my eyes, and left his hand on my shoulder.

I closed my eyes and exhaled. “How do you know.”

“It’s in your eyes, every time I have looked in them tonight,” he said softly.

“I do have PMS. I wouldn’t lie to you,” I said, opening my eyes again. I could feel the sting coming, and I tried to hold it back. But he put his fingers to my cheek, and I felt my eyes well with tears. Not again. Not fucking again.

“It’s my anniversary today,” I stammered, biting my lip so I wouldn’t cry.

“Stella,” he whispered, enveloping me in his arms. “You should have told me. We could have rescheduled.”

“No. I needed to be intimate with someone, and I wanted it to be you,” I said into his shoulder. “Please, just fuck me. I need my head clear. Please.”

He released me and looked into my eyes again. He kissed where the tears had fallen before rolling on top of me.

“Are you sure you want me to…?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, I want you to come inside me. Especially today.” I had never let Emeritus use a condom. It was beyond stupid considering his lifestyle, but when our sessions first started, I was too depressed to care if I lived or died, let alone worry about contracting a disease. Maîtresse made us regularly submit to STI screenings anyway, and I never stopped my birth control pills after Lucas died. Even though I knew better, I simply couldn’t help myself. I relished the feeling of his seed and refused to give it up. Emeritus had promised he would never tell Maîtresse our secret.

He sat back on his heels, stroking his cock in preparation.

“Let me do that,” I whispered, taking over. He leaned above me and put a hand on each side of my shoulders so that he could kiss me again. Somehow it felt more passionate this time as our tongues entwined. I was drowning in his saliva and eagerly swallowed it. I wanted to consume him, all of him.

I let go, and he guided himself to my entrance with one hand, pushing in slowly, without breaking our kiss. I devoured his tongue and moaned as he filled me. I started moving my hips to thrust against him, but he put his hand down on my collarbone to let me know to stop, that he was going to control this.

He moved again gently until he was touching my G-spot. I flinched from the sensitivity. Very slowly, he slid back and forth so I received a set of pleasurable taps. I felt more pre-cum escape him, and that plus the tapping released a torrent in me.

I pinched his nipples to make it even wetter. He moaned into my mouth before biting my lower lip between his teeth.

He repositioned us, holding my ankles near his ears, and continued with the rhythmic tapping. The angle was divine. “Lacey…” he looked down upon me, and I felt the searing of his eyes. I was whimpering now, and I couldn’t handle his stare anymore. I turned my head to the side and rolled my hips to match his tempo. I was close. So close, but I just couldn’t get there. I put a pillow over my face to concentrate, but he snatched it away.

“You will look at me when you come.” His taps turned into harder thrusts, and he still held my ankles in place as he grunted with each one. I pinched my own nipple to focus on the sensation. I needed this release so badly. Finally, I felt it approach.

“Em,” I pleaded. “Em!” I felt my body start to contract, and I saw his tongue slither out of his mouth. He thrust a few more times before dropping to his elbows. My cries were muffled by his tongue, and he picked up the pace, slamming himself into me as I started shaking beneath him. When I put my arms around his shoulders, I felt how his back was covered in hot sweat.

I pulled him in as close as I could to finish riding him. I was strangling the King. I started bucking my hips wildly, and his heavy breathing turned into a low, guttural growl.

I was crushed under his weight when he came. His face propelled over my shoulder as he heaved, and he groaned in my ear. His body twitched, and I felt his warm seed pulsing everywhere inside me with each contraction. I gripped his back tightly, feeling his rapid heartbeat against my chest, and not ever wanting to let go, burying my face in his neck until he was finished.

We lay there for several moments without moving, just breathing. I relaxed my hold on him, and he lifted his head to look at me again.

“Better?” He smiled this time.

I kissed my appreciation.

“Your eyes are still dilated,” he whispered. “But you don’t look so far away.”

I smiled. “You have that effect on me.”


	3. The Rally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking care of business in the bordel.

_Snick. Snick. Snick. Snick._

“Nic, will you just let him use your lighter?” Papa II crossed his legs, and looked over his shoulder in disgust. “One, your old lighter is about as reliable as you are,” he snorted.

As Nicolas took his lighter from his pocket and flicked it to life, Papa I leaned over to touch his cigarette to the flame, inhaling deeply.

“Thank you. I just forgot to refill it, that’s all.” He leaned against the balcony’s privacy glass enclosure, near the screens.

“At least you get to smoke,” Papa III sulked. He eyed the cigar Papa II was holding from across the outdoor table.

“You might be smoking by now if you just kept your mouth shut.” Papa II drew smoke into his mouth and held it.

“She’s treating me like a fucking dog. It’s disgraceful.” Papa III folded his arms as Papa II blew rings his direction. “Look at what I am wearing. It’s made for the prison yard.” He gestured towards his sweatpants and T-shirt. “There is nothing good about this at all.”

“Stop complaining,” Papa I interjected. “When I arrived here, our rooms were not habitable, and she made us sleep on cots in the catacombs down the street.” Papa I leaned forward to flick his cigarette over the ashtray on the table. “Horrible conditions.”

Papa III ignored him, turning his head to look out the enclosure, staring down into the trees at the Montparnasse Cemetery across the street. “I still can’t believe that when Ghost played the Olympia six months ago, you were sitting here just 15 minutes away. It was a good show.”

“I remember that night because we didn’t have any clients. Kudos to you, brother.” Papa II drew in more smoke, and held it for a moment before exhaling. “Even Maîtresse went to see you that night.”

“She did, and she was quite aroused because she flogged me when she returned.” Papa I closed his eyes.

“It’s almost time, boys,” Julien looked at his watch. “Finish those up and let’s get going.”

Papa I snuffed his cigarette in the ashtray, and after a final long draw, Papa II rested his cigar on the ashtray’s stirrup, allowing it a slow and dignified death. As they walked to the door, Papa III was still staring into the cemetery.

Papa II stopped and turned. “Brother, you will get more pussy here than you ever would on the outside.”

“Speak for yourself,” Papa III grumbled. “I had five women lined up in Liseberg before these two assholes dragged me offstage.” He glanced up at Julien, who was holding the door, as Nicolas grabbed him roughly by the arm and jerked him to his feet. “There was nothing wrong with my performances, brother. There should have been no succession.” He shook his arm free, and all three Papas went inside.

 

* * *

 

“Let’s get started, shall we?” I looked at my watch and it was 10:30 a.m. on the dot. Everyone was already seated, waiting for me, but I preferred to stand at the head of the table. My assistant Tess always sat to my left, and Papa II was at my right side today. Nicolas and Julien sat themselves alternately between the other Papas to ensure no physical disturbances.

“Everyone, please welcome The Third to his first team rally.”

“That’s a fancy name for a meeting,” I heard him mutter under his breath.

“Three, we use this time to discuss scheduling, clients, and performance, of course. If you do well, you will receive rewards.” He had his arms crossed and was looking down at the table. “Three, look at me please.”

He kept staring at the table. “I don’t need to see you to listen to this ridiculous discourse, and my eyes are grateful for it.” I was angry when I realized I instinctively tugged my suit jacket forward over my sheer blouse.

Slowly, I walked behind the chairs of Papa II and Nicolas until I stood behind him. “Three,” is all I said, as I put a hand on his shoulder and started to stroke his hair. I made sure he could feel my breast pressing against his neck. As I ran my fingers through his locks and pushed them behind his ear, I brought my other hand to his throat and gripped it as tightly as I could, pressing down with my palm.

“Three,” I said again, as he struggled against my hand, trying to remove it. “You will obey me.” I kept playing with his hair as he started to choke. “Will you obey me, Three?” A few moments passed before I felt him nod. I loosened my grip slightly but held him in place.

“Yes, Maîtresse,” he gasped. I reached into my jacket pocket and took out a grape. I expected I might have to do this. Carefully, I placed it in his mouth.

“Good boy,” I whispered in his ear when he swallowed. I removed my hand from his throat and nuzzled his hair gently with my nose before placing another grape in front of him on the table. I let my breasts brush by his face when I leaned in. “You may have another, Three, but you may not use your hands.” There was awkward silence in the room as everyone stared at him. He looked at Papa I across the table and received a nod to do it.

Papa III bent down quickly and snatched the grape between his lips, sitting upright again. “Good boy,” I whispered in his ear again. “Good boy. Stay quiet now.”

I returned to the head of the table.

“First, I want to go over performance. One, you have eaten seven pussies so far this week, and they were all extremely satisfied.” I looked at him and he beamed. “Excellent work. You have three more left this week, and I want you to know that The Third will be watching these sessions. I would like him to observe your techniques.” I looked at Papa III, and he was visibly seething, still rubbing his neck where my hand had been, but he said nothing.

“Ahem,” Papa II cleared his throat.

“I was getting to you, Two. While you are experienced in this area, you are not better than One. Not yet at least.” He frowned but I continued on. “I do want to discuss what happened with Stella last night.”

“I did what you asked and stayed to the script,” Papa II replied. “That was the strangest session I have ever had with her. She was all over the counter in these weird acrobatic positions, falling on her ass,” he gestured his arms to enhance the story for One’s benefit, “and then she cried in bed about her dead husband right before I fucked her. But I didn’t have to clean the ropes last night,” he chortled.

“Getting her to admit her feelings and then fucking them away was the right approach. You connected with her,” I nodded.

“The King also made a connection, and it was rawdog just as she likes it.” He bumped a fist against Nicolas’ hands that were folded on the table. “I even smiled for her at the end! I fucking smiled!”

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about, Two… the ending. I watched the video, and she was really struggling at the end to climax. You have been fucking Stella for two years, and you should know her well enough by now. I am fearful we will lose her as a client.” I waited until he met my eyes again. “Do you remember when she said she wanted to be intimate with someone, and she wanted it to be you?”

“Of course she wanted me,” Papa II said, looking at the other Papas, who rolled their eyes. “All women want me.”

“Tess, the picture please.” Tess handed me the photograph.

“Did it ever occur to you that she could have chosen someone else? This is Alfred. He’s 30 and a stockbroker. And they started fucking two weeks ago.” I held the photograph to his face and pinched his ear sharply. The other Papas snickered, and I allowed it. “You need to fix this with Stella. She pays top dollar, and she’s booking fewer appointments. The King is losing his queen very fast.” I let go of his ear and dropped the picture in front of him. “Take care of it.”

“Yes, Maîtresse,” Papa II said quietly. He kept studying the photo while I moved on.

“We have a new client, Elsa, from the waitlist. She’s 32, a realtor, and paid for an entire year in advance, so it’s important we start strong.” I snatched the photo from Papa II so he would pay attention. “She will start with you next week,” I touched my finger to his chest, “and she will also have your brother when he is ready.” The Third’s ears perked up, suddenly more interested in what I was saying. “She even expressed interest in having you… together.”

“I can fill in for Three,” Papa I interrupted. “Let me do it.”

“What a fucking joke,” Papa III declared.

“The only difference between his cock and a joke is that no one laughs at his jokes,” Papa II snickered.

“That’s enough, Two.” I waited until all eyes were back on me. “Now, let’s discuss the schedule for the day, as there have been a few changes.” Tess handed me a printed agenda.

“Three, you are hitting the gym this afternoon with our strength and conditioning coach, and then tonight at 7, you will be in the security room with Julien, watching One’s cunnilingus session.” Papa III sunk in his chair but stayed quiet. “It’s important, Three, because you have to show me what you learned tomorrow night during our first training session.” His head tilt signaled a flash of interest.

“Two, you are seeing Lilly tonight. I made a decision to accommodate her schedule.”

Papa II licked his lips. “For how long?”

“She only has two hours. Then she flies back for another trial.” Having an attorney as a client was difficult, but it paid handsomely.

“Maîtresse, that’s not enough—”

“I know we’ve talked about this. So you may visit me when you’re done for aftercare.”

“Yes, Maîtresse.” I had appeased him. I decided not to share that Lilly would be using the snake whip this time, which was much less accurate than the signal whip to which he was accustomed.

“Also, I wanted to share an update with you on Papa Zero. He will be on medical leave for at least another month.” I looked at Papa III and could see the fury in his eyes again.

“Medical leave? The succession happened, and then he left?” Papa III slammed his hand on the table.

“It’s an anti-aging program,” I said carefully, looking at him. “Ghost needed him to… change.” Papa III looked away at the wall.

“Does anyone have anything else to share?” I looked to Nicolas, Julien and Tess. “Then we will adjourn. Good luck today, everyone.”

As the room cleared and Three walked past me, I grabbed his wrist.

“Get some rest after your studies with One tonight. You will need it.”

“Yes, Maîtresse,” was all he said as he left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading so far. The next chapter will be called Lilly.


	4. Lilly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilly calls the shots with Papa Emeritus II.

“You wore it,” she said, when she saw me lounging on the sofa.

“Did I have a choice?” She looked stunning. She had on a see-through mesh dress with straps that circled her neck, crossed her chest, and attached to her hosiery. No bra and nothing covering her pussy. I could see it all.

“No,” Lilly smiled as she approached. My eyes followed her legs down to her stilettos. I inhaled as she sat on my lap sideways, putting her arms around my neck. She smelled heavenly. She traced the words on my half shirt with her finger, and then whispered them: “Butt Slut.”

“At least it covers my nipples,” I said softly.

“Not for long, Papa.” She kissed me and I parted my lips for her. Already, I felt my dick twitch in excitement. She felt it too, adjusting herself in my lap, the only thing separating us being my bulge briefs.

“May I touch you, Domina?” I could see her hardened nipples and wanted to run my fingers over them.

“No.” She was rubbing her hands over my upper body, under my half shirt, inspecting me like a fine piece of meat. I kept my arms on the sofa.

I took a deep breath as she did a quarter turn in my lap so she straddled me. Lowering her head, she bit my right nipple firmly, sending a chill throughout my body. She circled it with her tongue for a moment before biting it again, much harder. I stifled a groan.

“I want to dress you now,” she said, sliding off my lap. “Stand near the dresser, Papa.” I followed her instructions and moved across the room. She put her hands on my shoulders and turned me so I faced a full-length mirror, standing behind me.

Without saying a word, she pulled my underwear down until it fell to the floor. “Lift your arms,” she said, pulling the half shirt over my head. My cock pulsed when our eyes met again in the mirror.

Lilly opened a drawer and took out a padded leather blindfold. I looked at her body fleetingly before I was enveloped in total darkness. I felt the D-ring closure tighten behind my head as she pulled the ties, and her hands were on my temples, ensuring it was snug.

It was quiet for a moment before music filled the room. It was EBM that I couldn’t recognize, sounding somewhere between industrial and militant. I tried to concentrate on the beat and distract myself from the anticipation that was building in me.

I heard a distinct metal jingle. “Arms out to your sides.” I obeyed her and felt some type of strap with rings being fastened around my waist. “Arms in front of you, palms up,” she commanded, and I felt leather cuffs applied to my wrists. I caught her scent again and inhaled before she backed away.

“Spread your legs.” I pressed my lips together in anticipation as I felt her hands on my thighs. A strap was attached to each one and cinched tightly.

I stood there for a few moments not sure what was coming next, but then her hands were at my neck attaching a collar. I didn’t realize my mouth was open until she laid two fingers on my tongue.

“Suck.” I obeyed, moving my head forward so my lips were at her knuckles. “Good, Papa.” All I wanted to do was please her.

I heard a chain jangle, and then felt the tug on my collar. “This way.” As I walked, I felt something soft under my feet.

“Kneel.” She gave a sharp tug on the leash, and I dropped to my knees. Was it a fur rug? I felt her hands at my side again and heard the sound of metal click. I realized my left wrist was secured to my left thigh. She moved and secured my right side. I felt her hair touch my arm and breathed her scent once more.

As I knelt, I noticed the beat of the music again, and it seemed to take several minutes for whatever would happen next. My mind drifted, thinking of our last session and what she had done to me.

There was another tug on the leash, upward and forward this time, that stretched my body. I heard a distinct click and realized I was chained to something above my head. Instinctively I leaned backward to determine if there was any slack in the leash, quickly discovering that if I tried to lean away or change positions, I would be strangled. I shuddered and took a deep breath, trying to slow my heartbeat pounding in my chest.

Something brushed along my back and ass and was taken away. I couldn’t tell where it came from, but it made me shift my weight on my knees.

“From now on, the only thing you may say to me is _yes, please_.” Her voice came from behind me.

“Yes, Domina,” I obeyed before realizing what I uttered. “Unh!” I felt the sting on my back. “Yes, please.” I quickly recovered.

“Good, Papa. Would you like another?”

“Yes, please.” I waited in suspense, flinching as I felt a strike on my ass this time. I groaned.

I tilted my head down, trying to be mindful of the leash. The music was there again, beating in my head.

“I’m going to give you a set of three now. Would you like them on your ass?”

“Yes, please.” I braced myself and felt the first strike, and then the second came right away. It was burning, but I had experienced much worse at her hand. I bit my lip and waited for the third strike, but there was none. I could only hear the music thumping. As I tried to control my breathing, the third painful sting came and I vocalized a grunt.

“Good, Papa. You need to take five more with the dragontail. May I decide if they land on your back or your ass?”

“Yes, please. Unh!” The first one landed on my back just as I finished speaking. Before I could catch my breath, I felt the second on my ass. “Unh!” The burning sensation was spreading, and I could no longer keep as quiet. The final three strikes were all on my back, in rapid succession. I unwillingly let out a high-pitched yelp.

There was another click and I felt the tension in the leash ease. “Good, Papa. Lay down on your back now.”

I moaned when my back came into contact with the soft fur. I tried to relax for a moment, but I felt something barely graze my cock.

“Would you like to feel the heel of my shoe?”

I hesitated.

“Answer me, Papa.”

“Yes, please.” I gasped as I felt her heel press into me. I gritted my teeth, trying to keep still, and waited for it to be over.

After a few seconds the sharp pressure was gone, and I exhaled and shifted my hips on the fur. She had never done that to me before. Christ.

“You don’t get to use the bed today, Papa,” she said. “You are filthy and deserve to stay on the floor.” Suddenly I felt her heel again without warning and my breath hitched. “Aaaaaaah,” slipped out from my clenched teeth. I was trying my best to stay quiet, but this was excruciating.

She lifted her foot and I rolled my head to the side, panting into the rug. I had a moment to try to recover, but I was distracted by noises coming from the dresser area. The music was loud enough I couldn’t tell what was happening.

“Knees up.” My body contracted as I realized what was about to happen on this fur carpet. I lifted my feet, and I felt her hands on my knees, spreading me apart.

She put one arm behind my knees to hold my position as she inserted a gloved finger. It was cool at first, but it warmed as she spread the lubricant over me and inside me. As I moaned I impulsively gave the cuffs a tug, but the action just spread my thighs wider.

“Relax, Papa.” She pulled her finger out temporarily, tracing my hole with her fingertip. But when I exhaled and pushed out, she quickly filled me again with two fingers.

“Mmmmmmph.” I couldn’t stay quiet as she stroked me, and I started moving my hips back and forth to meet her fingers. She was the only woman who could force me to orgasm without touching my cock at all, and I had never known before her that I was even capable of it. The sensation of the strokes I was receiving was the only thing in my head; everything else had faded away.

“Would you like me to fuck you, Papa?”

“Mmmmmph.” Although I couldn’t see, everything was blurry. “Mmmph,” I reluctantly whimpered.

“Answer me, Papa.”

I slowly realized her fingers had stopped moving.

“Yes, please.”

Her fingers touched my prostate again. “Good, Papa,” she whispered.

I growled in disappointment when she moved away.

“On your knees,” she ordered. There was another jangle and tug of the leash as I was chained back into position. I felt something on my chin next.

“Suck it.” She put her hands over my ears and held me in place as she forced her strap-on down my throat.

“Hummmph!” I gagged right away and was spitting when she withdrew it. She slapped me on the cheek and the sting lingered.

“Try again, Papa. Take my entire cock.” Before I could catch my breath, her dildo was in the back of my throat again. I tried to relax and breathe, but I sputtered, saliva running down my chin. She eased just a little so I could take a breath, and then started fucking my face, still holding me in place. I groaned each time my nose grazed her pubic mound.

“You look good with this cock in your mouth. You like sucking dick, don’t you?”

I moaned an unintelligible response, as she rubbed my ears with her thumbs.

“Answer me, Papa. Do you like sucking my dick?” She slowed her pace so I could answer.

“Yessh, pleash. Huuunh.” She shoved it down my throat again, and I gagged.

“You’re my filthy bitch,” she said, giving me a few more thrusts. Finally, she pulled away and left me gasping. My head fell forward, and I choked on the leash.

“Fuck!” I yelled as I struggled back into position. “Fuck.”

“Oh Papa.” Her voice lowered again. “You have to be punished for that. Would you like me to punish you?”

I swallowed. “Yes, please.”

“You must take the snake whip.”

“No,” I breathed, remembering the pain from a few sessions ago. “No.”

“Ah-ah-ah,” she scolded.

“Unnnh!” I grimaced when I heard the crack and the first strike hit me high on the back.

“That was supposed to hit your ass,” she remarked. “I guess I can’t control this whip very well.” I panted with my mouth open. “Would you like another, Papa?”

I shook my head no.

“Papa… that is not the answer.” She waited for me to respond.

“Yes, please.” I braced myself but nothing happened. I noticed the militant EBM again, but nothing else. I tried to focus on it.

“Unnnnh!” I flinched at the crack and felt the sting at the same time. It brought tears to my eyes. My sweaty knees quivered on the furry rug. The whole room felt hot and disorienting.

“You have to take three more,” she continued. “Are you ready for the first one?”

I was involuntarily trembling. I could feel lube running out between my cheeks. Everything burned.

“Yes, please. Unnnnnnnh!” The crack seemed louder than the last, and my left cheek lit up. Fuck.

She didn’t ask before the second one. I heard the sharp crack and felt the burn on my right cheek. My whole body had warmed, and I was feeling dizzy, but serene at the same time.

“Papa, another?”

“Yes, please,” I moaned. I heard a crack but couldn’t tell where it landed exactly. She was fading. Everything was fading. I slumped into the leash and didn’t notice I couldn’t breathe.

Within moments, I was lowered and felt the fur on my back again.

“I’m going to fuck you now. But you are not allowed to come. Would you like that?”

I swallowed. “Yes, please.”

She pressed on the backs of my thighs, lifting my ass in the air, and I heard a click as she fastened something to the harness around my waist. I was locked into position. I tried to breathe.

She pressed a strap-on against my hole. Shit, I loved it when she did this. I relaxed and pushed out while she pushed in.

“You’re going to take my dirty cock,” she said, raising her voice. “And you’re going to take it all,” she emphasized.

I groaned as I felt myself being stretched and penetrated further than before. She went slowly, giving me time to adjust, but it was difficult to take. I couldn’t tell how deep it was, or how big it was. There was just this sensation that I was dying for.

“You really get off on that,” she commented. “I might have to punish you for enjoying it so much.”

“Y-yes, please,” I choked out. I felt pre-cum dripping onto my abdomen.

She put her hands on my hips, and started gliding in and out, gently at first. “Beg for it, Papa. Beg me.”

“Mmmmmph. Yes, please.” It felt so good.

“I didn’t hear you, Papa.” She picked up the pace of her thrusting.

“Yes, please!” I didn’t care what she made me say in that moment. I didn’t care what she did to me. I would take her dildo and whatever else she wanted me to. I was hers. She owned me.

She fucked me to the beat of the music, which entered my head again. The pace was downright angry. She grunted and kept speaking to me in a low tone.

“Your ass is mine, and I’m taking it. You are my bitch, and from now on this is the only way you are getting fucked.” I barely heard her, as my mind was in a different plane. All I could do to respond was moan.

I felt the slapping against my ass as she thrust against it. I grunted to her rhythm, and I could feel the fur against my sore back.

“You are not allowed to come,” she reminded me. I grunted a response from somewhere deep in my chest, but I was helpless against her.

I don’t know how long she fucked me. It could have been minutes.

As my mind was struggling in the fog, she pulled out. I heard clinking as my ass was lowered back down to the fur. Her hand was stroking my dick, and before I knew what had happened, she had put a condom on me and was on top of me, holding me down. She guided my cock inside her.

“F-Fuck, you feel good,” I stammered. She did not say anything. She was riding my cock at a furious pace.

“You love to please me, don’t you,” she whispered above my face. “If you don’t make me come, I have to punish you again.”

When she uttered her last words, she brought herself to the edge. She slumped forward on my chest, finally making sounds of her own, and I felt her cunt tighten and pulse around my dick. Her hair was scattered around my face, leaving me blanketed in her scent again.

She laid there for a few minutes before extracting herself. I heard the clicks as she unfastened my wrists from my thighs. All I felt was the fur, and a vague thumping in my head that was the music still playing.

“I’m leaving now,” she said. “Your asshole is stretched and you need a bigger cock next time.”


	5. Training Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papa Emeritus III begins training with Maîtresse.

“It’s time to wake up,” I said quietly as I nudged him. I was already dressed for the day and sitting on the edge of my bed. “You need to leave so I can have the room cleaned and ready for tonight.” 

_It was rare for me to stay at the bordel, but my personal needs resulted in a long night. I first watched Dahlia’s cunnilingus session with Papa I on the television in my private suite, and it lasted nearly ninety minutes. I smiled at the thought of Papa III watching it with Julien and made a mental note to ask about it later._

I shook Two's arm again. “Come on, wake up. It's time to leave.” 

_I also watched Lilly’s entire session the night before. Already wet from the opening act, it didn’t take long before I was so aroused from seeing Emeritus on that rug that I had to touch myself. When Lilly had gone, Nicolas brought Two to my suite for the aftercare I had promised._

_After checking his kidneys and the rest of his backside for injuries, I led him into my steam shower and lathered him up. I wanted to fuck him, and give us both the release we deserved, but he was still disassociating, so instead I dried him with a large towel and tucked him into my bed. I rubbed a healing salve over his red marked skin and lay down next to him until he fell asleep soon after._

_I thought about leaving him in my suite, but ma chatte screamed at me to do otherwise. Moving to my black leather swivel chair, I turned to face the television again, queueing up Lilly's session on the remote and turning the volume low._

_Halfway through the video, I felt a hand on my shoulder. "May I, Maîtresse," was all he said._

“It’s time to leave,” I said again, rubbing his shoulder. 

He finally let out a long breathy sigh and rolled over. “I’m going.” He put on a robe, and I pulled a box of cigars from a console drawer and handed it to him. 

"Your reward, Two." I opened the door to find Nicolas waiting for him. I went to find Tess. 

“I saw your text,” I said as I entered our shared office and closed the door. “What happened? I don’t understand.” 

“I’m not really sure, Maîtresse. Chloé requested a meeting with you, and she wouldn’t tell me what it is about. She said she would only talk to you.” Tess looked up from her desk. Chloé lived locally in Paris – one of our few clients who did. 

“Quite frankly, I’m exhausted, so tell Chloé I can see her tomorrow. Ask Nicolas what time he can pick her up. She probably just wants dibs on Papa III like all of our other clients. Maybe we should have an auction for him.” I smiled at the initial thought but quickly realized the business potential. It might be the best way to raise capital for expansion. 

“By the way, all of the arrangements have been made for tonight as you asked. Your room will be ready.” 

“Thank you, Tess. I apologize for the delay this morning. And Three? Where is he now?” 

“Still sleeping. You did tell him to get his rest.” We both laughed. 

"Did Julien say anything about how Three handled himself last night?" 

"He said he talked during the whole thing, and that it was quite vulgar." 

I smiled. I couldn't wait for nightfall.

  


* * *

  


I had decided days before that it would be a leather night. I wore a fetish leather shelf bra and matching mini-skirt, sporting a heart-shaped cutout in the front for viewing my pussy. I had applied adhesive black nipple tape over my tit tips in 'x' shapes. Thigh-high boots that buckled down the sides completed the look. 

"Come in," I called when I heard the door chime. I stood in the middle of the room and waited. 

When the door opened, Papa III entered taking slow heel to toe strides. I had allowed him to wear his suit and have an ephemeral moment of pride. Julien followed him into the room and closed the door, standing in front of it, which surprised Papa. 

"Maîtresse..." Papa looked at me and gestured towards Julien. "Why—" 

"Strip," I ordered. "All of your clothes. Take everything off." 

He tilted his head inquisitively and looked at Julien before returning his gaze to me. He looked at my crossed knocker knobs for a moment before admiring my pussy heart. 

"Strip," I said more sternly, bringing his eyes up to meet mine. "You don't have a choice. Do it now." 

"Maîtresse—" 

"Now." My voice lowered even further. 

Papa began unfastening his costume. First, he yanked the velcro belt open, and then he attacked the metal snaps one by one, starting at his neck. He did it slowly, watching for my reaction, but it was imperceptible. He threw his jacket onto the bed, followed by his gloves. Next, he dropped his pants to the floor and stepped out of them, maintaining eye contact all the while. His shoes, spats and socks were last. 

"Come and stand in front of me, Three." He took a few steps my direction and stopped within arm's reach. When my eyes wandered down his body, his eyes dropped down mine. His mouth was open slightly, and I could see his chest rise and fall as he breathed. I followed his light, tapered happy trail to feast my eyes on his cock. 

"Tell me what you learned last night," I said, keeping my eyes below his navel. 

"Not a thing. Let's get on with this, Maîtresse." He scowled. "If you want to fuck, let's fuck. I haven't been with a woman since Gröna Lund. I thought this place was a fucking bordel." 

"Watch your tone, Three. I am in control here. I decide what you're allowed to do." I waved my hand, and before he realized what was happening, Julien had come forward and ratcheted handcuffs to his right wrist. Papa tried to twist away, but Julien quickly overpowered him and had both wrists cuffed together behind his back, holding him. 

"You like the rough stuff, eh?" Papa scoffed. I struck him across the face. 

"You—" I struck him a second time – harder – before he could finish his remark. I could tell it stung. 

"Tell me what you learned last night, Three." 

"Nothing from that ancient bastard," he sneered. I struck him a third time and when his face turned toward me again, a streak of blood streamed from his nostril. 

"Bring him down," I said to Julien, going down half a flight of carpeted stairs to what I called my playroom. 

I sat down in my favorite wingback armchair, lifting my skirt and sliding my ass forward, putting my knees over the arms just as Papa arrived. I watched his mouth open slightly and his cock pulse as he took in the situation. 

Julien pushed Papa forward, still holding his arms, and brought him closer to me. Their footsteps crinkled on the vinyl sheet that was lying beneath my chair, extending into the room. I noticed the blood had reached Papa's upper lip. 

Julien lifted his foot to take out Papa's legs, causing a loud crackle when Papa fell to his knees, now at eye level with my cunt. I leaned forward and rubbed the blood on his lip with my thumb. 

"You will show me what you learned," I purred, pushing my thumb into his mouth and smearing the blood onto his lower teeth. I looked above his head to Julien and gave a single nod. Julien reached between Papa's knees to pull a chain from beneath the vinyl and secured the cuffs to it. Papa shut his eyes when the metal clinked together and took a breath. He gave his wrists a futile tug, realizing he was not only cuffed, but now also chained to the floor. 

"You may go now, Julien. This might take some time." I was staring at Papa when he opened his eyes. "Three, you are staying in that position until I orgasm. You better get started." 

Julien vanished up the stairs as I leaned back again in my chair. We stared briefly into each other's eyes. 

"What will be my reward, Maîtresse?" 

"My pussy is the reward." I grasped his hair between my fingers and pushed him down nose first. 

I heard a faint growl and felt enveloped by his hot breath. He sucked hard and fast at my inner folds, alternating taking each one into his mouth and releasing it. I kept my fist clenched in his hair and tugged it, trying to slow him down, but instead he grunted and dug in further. He was as unyielding as my want, his lips making delicious smacking sounds as his saliva and blood mixed with my own sultriness. 

He adjusted his head so he could stare into my eyes, establishing a new rhythm of broad and strong strokes with his flattened tongue. My eyes became half lidded as I was stretched upwards, but I refused to give in. He opened his mouth wide and dragged his full lips over me, sucking harder as he went over my U-spot, and causing my lower body to contract. 

He then pursed his lips on my clit and very gently suckled it, still staring at me. A noise escaped me as I tugged his hair again sharply and let go. 

"Was that a moan, Maîtresse?" The lower half of his face glistened and was stained pink. 

"Stop talking." I put my hands on my knees. 

He went back to my clit, nibbling it with his teeth for a moment, before slipping his tongue into my center. He still stared at my face expectantly as he thrust his tongue in and up, in and up, over and over again. My hips involuntarily rocked forward, but I wouldn't allow myself to look away. 

He lifted his nose to my clit while his tongue was inside me, pushing his whole face down, nuzzling me in entirety with insistent pressure while oscillating side to side, forcing me to remain open and receiving. I heaved as the sensation intensified, almost lost in his stare as I felt waves of an orgasm quickly start to build. This would be too much, and I would not allow it. I broke eye contact, turning my head to the side and scrunching my brow in concentration. 

I pulled his hair once more to stop his movement as I turned my face to him to speak. 

"You have not learned enough," I said, sounding disenchanted as I released my golden shower. He presumed at first that I had squirted, but then quickly recoiled, lifting his head. 

His mouth was open in shock, my urine dripping from his pink chin and jaw, unable to wipe it away. 

"You can try again tomorrow night," I said, climbing over the arm of my chair to stand. I pulled my skirt down. 

Looking down at him, I saw the spot where he leaked pre-cum on the vinyl. "Look, we both made puddles," I said scornfully. His cock was fully engorged and still dripping. "Even though I didn't orgasm, I will still grant you one." He looked up at me, an indignant look on his face, still not saying anything. 

I walked behind him and crouched to unfasten the chain, keeping him handcuffed. I pulled him to his feet, and sat him on my damp chair. 

"Oh, it's my turn now, Maîtresse," he finally said, trying to recover from his disgrace. 

Next to the chair was an end table with a drawer. I opened it and took out a Fleshlight. 

"You can come in this," I said, pushing it down on his cock. "You have one minute." I moved it up and down, and he snapped his eyes shut, gritting his teeth at the sudden friction. 

"I'm glad we're using this, because your cock is so small I wouldn't even feel it," I sneered disparagingly. "You're not worthy of any woman's cunt." A grimace flashed across his face. 

"30 seconds left." I watched his face contort as he came shortly after that. In defiance, he refused to make a sound. 

I pulled the Fleshlight away and set it on the table, as he dropped his head toward the floor in defeat. 

"I hope you enjoyed that, because you won't be able to come for a long time. Now, let's get you up." 

I pulled him to his feet and called for Julien, who came down the steps. "Let's take him upstairs," I instructed. 

Once in my bedroom, I went to my closet and returned with a cock cage and lube. 

"These come in three sizes: large, standard and small," I said as I approached. I enjoyed belittling him. "I'm sure the small will fit you." 

Julien held him in place as he tried to move away. 

"Maîtresse—" 

"This one is called the Holy Trainer," I interrupted. "I am the only one who can remove it. Now stay still so I don't hurt you." 

I applied a generous amount of lube to the ring, sliding it onto his cock, followed by his balls, one at a time. Papa exhaled when it was on. 

"Fuck you," he whispered, as I slid his cock into the cage, and guided the cage underneath the ring. I inserted the lock and turned the key. 

"No, it's you who is fucked," I whispered back. I stood back and admired my work. "Take him away now, Julien." Papa shot me a resentful look as Julien opened the door and led him into the hall. 

I picked up my phone and dialed Nicolas. "Bring One to me. Now." 

In the bathroom, I turned on the steam shower and shed my clothes on the floor. I was clean when Papa I arrived. 

He entered the bathroom, already naked. I let him enjoy the shower as I sat down on the bench. I put a towel on the floor for him to kneel on as I leaned back against the wall, spreading my knees. 

"Whenever you're ready, One." 

"Yes, Maîtresse." 


	6. Chloé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloé asks for a former lover to return.

"Welcome, Chloé." She was standing with Nicolas in the entrance hall. I took her hands in mine and leaned in to _faire la bise._

"It's nice to see you again, Maîtresse," she said as we separated. "Thank you for meeting with me." She gave my hands a squeeze. 

"We can talk in the front office. Thank you, Nicolas." He nodded to me before returning to the garage stairwell. 

Chloé and I dropped our hands, and I walked to the door to type my code in the keypad. I held the door open for her and closed it, and we took seats at my steel desk. 

"It has been so long since I have been in this room," Chloé remarked. 

"It's used primarily for new client intake now," I said. "Would you care for a drink? It's not too early for _l'apéro_." 

"Wine please, thank you." 

I picked up the phone and pushed the button for Tess. "A _pichet_ of red wine, please, and two glasses. Thank you." 

"You look well," Chloé said when I hung up. 

"As do you." We were both nicely dressed, and nearly identically: short black skirts and long-sleeved silk blouses that buttoned in the front. Mine was a dark gray, and hers was a pretty blue brocade pattern. Her hair was shorter than I was used to seeing it, but she was still stunning as ever. 

"May I ask what brings you here today?" I asked. "Tess told me you wouldn't say why you were visiting. I was surprised to hear from you, honestly." 

"I wanted to request some changes, and I thought it warranted a conversation." 

I did not like the sound of this, but I heard a keycode being entered, and I stood up to open the door for Tess. 

"Sorry to interrupt. Hello again, Chloé." Tess came in and put the wine and glasses on my desk, and it was her turn to exchange kisses with Chloé, who stood to greet her. 

"Nice to see you again, Tess, and thanks for the wine." Tess lingered for just a moment to fill our glasses before exiting the room again. 

We sat down, and I raised my glass. " _À ta santé._ " 

" _À la tienne,_ " Chloé smiled. 

I took a sip of wine and set my glass down. "Is everything okay with your sessions?" I asked. "One and Two aren't—" 

"No, they are fine. But It hasn't been the same." She took a drink and held the wine her mouth, savoring it, before swallowing. 

I frowned. "We talked about this, Chloé, and I explained to you that he would be leaving. Omega is not coming back." I took a large gulp of wine this time. We already had this conversation weeks earlier. 

"You haven't heard my price," she continued. "I can pay whatev—" 

"It doesn't work that way," I interrupted her. "I won't break our agreement. Omega lived up to his side, so I will honor it and do the same." 

Chloé stood up with her glass, taking another drink, and walked slowly to my side. I turned in my chair to face her, and she reached for my hair. 

"I love the Papas, but it's not enough," she said in an undertone. "I remember when I first came here, how open you were to me... about everything." I couldn't look up, and my eyes closed when she gently stroked my hair. 

"Stop, Chloé." She pulled her hand away and took another sip from her glass. 

"I have had many sensual experiences here," she continued, "but Omega was different than the others. Don't you remember how nice it was, the three of us?" I kept my head down and felt her fingers pushing hair behind my ear. "I just want that back." 

"Him? Or me?" I finally looked up. 

"Both of you, of course." Her hand was on my neck now. I slid away and stood up. When I first opened the bordel, I made a lot of mistakes. One of them was getting too personally involved with Chloé. 

"Omega is not coming back, and the relationship between you and me is only a professional one," I said calmly. "I had the Omega symbol on his circle painted over," I nodded my head towards the viewing room with the one-way glass, affirming that the change was permanent. I picked up my wine and leaned against the wall out of her reach. I studied her face for a moment and thought about how to salvage this. 

"I never told you what I received from Omega in exchange for his freedom from this place," I said finally. "I will share it with you, but it comes with a price." 

"You have my black credit cards, Maîtresse. Price is no object. Do tell." She threw back her head and emptied her glass. 

I looked at my watch. "I can show you in an hour, if you have time to stay and finish this wine." 

She devilishly raised her right eyebrow. This was the Chloé I knew. 

  


* * *

  


"Remember the rules, Chloé," I cautioned as I unlocked the door to my private suite. "Just follow my lead." I waited for her to enter, closing it behind us. 

I took her hand and led her down the carpeted stairs to my playroom. She was supposed to remain quiet, but there was an audible gasp when she saw The Third. 

He was naked, still cock-caged, and strapped spread eagle to a dungeon table that had taken the place of the soiled wingback chair. Julien had done exactly as I had asked. 

"I would like you to meet someone, Three. This is Chloé." I pulled her toward the table so she was standing next to his shoulder. Papa stayed silent, taking her in with his eyes. 

"You may touch," I instructed Chloé. She grazed his cheek with the back of her hand. "Do you like him?" 

"Maîtresse, he is beautiful. _Il est bien gaulé._ " She continued to run her hand down his neck, pausing at his chest, and then repeated the same gentle stroke. Papa's eyes seemed to shimmer at the compliment and attention. 

"You are also beautiful, Chloé," Papa said at last. 

"Three, you do not have permission to speak," I chided. "Stay quiet." 

"Chloé, Three is still new and has a lot to learn about how things work here. I would like for you to show him how to obey me." 

"Yes, Maîtresse," she answered. 

I moved behind Chloé and pulled her blouse up just enough to untuck it from her skirt. I started unbuttoning it slowly as Papa watched us. "Please count the buttons, Chloé." 

"One... two... three." I paused and let the collar slide off one of her shoulders before continuing. "Four... five... six." When I reached the end, I pulled it open to reveal her brassiere to Papa. 

"Very good, Chloé. Let me give you a reward." I had one arm around her, and with the other, I brushed her hair to the side, and planted a slow chaste kiss on the side of her neck. 

"Thank you, Maîtresse." 

"Please touch Papa again," I instructed. When she leaned forward, the silk brushed his skin. She ran her fingers through his hair, petting him like a cat. 

"You... smell heavenly," Papa whispered. He blinked slowly as her hand slipped through his locks and down to his shoulder. 

"You do not have permission to speak, Three. If you did as you were told, you would be rewarded. Like this." I made sure he was watching as I stepped beside Chloé, turning her chin to face me, and kissing her slowly. Her soft lips were as I remembered, but I didn't linger. I pushed her blouse off her shoulders and placed it on a chair behind us. 

"Thank you, Maîtresse. May I?" I nodded as she started unbuttoning my top two buttons. She stopped at my pendant, holding it in her fingers and admiring it on the chain around my neck. "Please, Maîtresse." 

"Alright, Chloé, I will let him out. Will you take this off?" I turned so she could unfasten the clasp on the chain, and the key was in my hand. I moved to Papa's hips and leaned over the table. Carefully, I unlocked the cylinder and slid it out. I looked up and could see the excitement in Papa's eyes. I slipped the cage off easily after giving it a gentle tug, but Papa squirmed and huffed as I extracted his penis and balls from the ring, finally dumping all of the chastity device's parts into a decorative bowl sitting on an end table. 

"Reassure him, Chloé," I said. "I caused him discomfort." I waited as she leaned over him and let her lips touch his, but only for an instant. She left a trail of gentle kisses downward to his nipple, swirling it in her mouth. Papa's dick twitched silently. 

"Please continue with my buttons now, Chloé." I returned to her and she resumed unbuttoning my blouse. Our faces were close, and she kissed me this time, timidly, and seeking approval. 

She removed my shirt and placed it on the chair on top of hers, while I moved to the opposite side of the table. 

"Kiss me again," I instructed, leaning over Papa's shoulders. Her lips met mine from the other side of the table, and I let her use her tongue this time. Papa fidgeted beneath us. "We must include him," I said, looking down to meet his gaze. "But Papa, you are not allowed to kiss back." 

We leaned down and each planted wet kisses on Papa's cheeks as he kept his head still. We took turns grazing his lips with ours, sharing his mouth as I licked his upper lip and Chloé licked his lower. A faint murmur escaped his throat. I ran my nails across his scalp. 

We moved down to his chest so we could each take a nipple in our mouths. Papa moaned at the feeling of having both of us, and at the sight of both of us – our hair, our lips, our hands – splayed across his body. 

"Are you wet, Chloé?" I asked, as a tickle landed in Papa's throat and he stifled a delicate cough. 

"Yes, Maîtresse." 

"Show him," I replied. She straightened herself, sliding a hand underneath the front of her skirt for a moment. "Go on, give him your fingers." 

Chloé held her index and middle fingers to Papa's nose, and he inhaled her scent deeply. 

"Lay your fingers on his tongue, Chloé. Papa, you may open your mouth, but you must stay still." Chloé did as instructed and placed her fingers on his tongue. 

"Tell him to suck your fingers, Chloé. Papa, you are not allowed to suck her fingers." 

"Suck my fingers, Papa." He remained still but an impassioned plea flashed across his eyes. 

"Good boy," I said. "Now you may suck." Without hesitation, he closed his lips and swirled his tongue around Chloe's two fingers. 

"Stop now, Chloé." As she removed her hand, Papa released a muffled sigh. 

I retrieved a tube of lubricant from the end table drawer and moved to the foot of the dungeon table, so Papa could see everything I was about to do. 

"Now Chloé, do you remember the proper way I showed you to beat a dick?" Papa audibly groaned. 

"No, Maîtresse." 

"Very well then, I will show you. Come stand beside me." His custard slinger was a sight, rock hard and leaking. 

_"Il a la gaule,"_ I said to Chloé. "Just look at how big he is. You did well." I planted a kiss on her lips as Papa continued to watch us. 

"I think his cock deserves a reward as well. You may kiss it." Chloé put her hands on the table, leaning over it to trace his shaft with the tip of her tongue, ending the movement with a quick pucker of her lips close to the head. 

"Maîtresse!" Papa hissed as his body tensed. 

"You know the rules, Papa. You must stay quiet. Or you will be gagged." I stroked his inner thigh with my palm until I felt him relax against the restraints again. 

"Give me your hand, Chloé." I held her warm palm open and squirted a bead of lube onto her fingers. "Remember Papa, you are not allowed to make a sound." 

We leaned over the table, and guiding her hand with mine, I placed her palm to his shaft, and curled my fingers around hers so the lube spread. I slid her hand up and down, giving Papa several slow, tender strokes. He stared at us through half-lidded eyes, mouth open, panting. 

"Maîtresse," Chloé pleaded, pulling at her bra with her free hand. I let go of her to unfasten it, pulling it from her shoulders, and stepped aside. 

"Please continue, Chloé," I instructed. I watched Papa begin to writhe under her touch as it became firmer, and more deliberate. In her excitement, Chloé was also touching herself. Papa and I watched her pinch her nipples before her hand disappeared under her skirt. 

"Damn it," Papa said under his breath, trying to move his hips to match her rhythm and not succeeding. 

"Quiet, Three," I reminded him. 

"Maîtresse," Chloé called out. I could hear the panicked exertion in her voice, and her five fingers of fury released Papa's dick from her grasp, the other hand still buried deep in her panties. "Finish me, Maîtresse! Please," she begged. 

"Fucking finish me!" Papa wheezed. 

"Quiet!" I shouted. "Chloé, you need to stop now." She promptly removed her hand. "You may wait for me upstairs." 

"Yes, Maîtresse." She turned and retreated to my bedroom. 

I looked at Papa, who had started to growl in frustration. "You are too heated. You need to cool off." I picked up my phone and dialed Julien. 

"Fucking cunt," Papa snarled in a low voice. 

I walked to the mini-bar on the other side of the room and opened the door, removing an ice pack. 

"Maîtresse! What are you—uuuuuhhh!" I pressed the ice pack firmly to his cock as he groaned at its sudden coldness and bucked against the restraints. 

When Julien arrived, I unfastened Papa from the table. "Ice cold," I told Julien. "Then I’m putting him back in the cage." 

Five minutes later, Papa emerged from my shower, wet and shivering like a dog. Julien held his arms as I entered the bathroom with a clean chastity cage. 

"In this condition I should give you an extra-small one," I said. After a quick dry with a towel, I slipped the lubed ring over his penis. He grunted when I pushed his balls through one at a time. I slid the cage on quickly, pushing the parts together for the cylinder to lock. When I was finished, I once again put the key on a chain around my neck for safekeeping. 

As we exited the bathroom, he saw Chloé still waiting for me, now naked in my bed. 

"I'm not going to forget this," he said, glancing from her to me. Julien gave him a nudge to keep walking. "How could you," he said to Chloé. "How could you be with this fucking bitch in this place." 

"Language, Three," I warned, opening the suite door. "I'm sorry you have to go, but it's time for Chloé to receive her reward. You should try it next time." 

When the door closed, I removed my remaining clothes to join Chloé in my bed. She had paid for it, so much that I could not refuse her. 

"Listen, Chloé," I said quietly, focusing my attention on her. We were lying down facing each other. "You did very well up until the end, but I want you to know that what happened tonight, and what is about to happen, will not happen again." 

"That's what you said last time," she whispered.


	7. Good Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During training, Maîtresse receives a call from a former ghoul.

I glanced at my watch: 8 a.m. on the dot. I knocked three times. 

"Good morning, Maîtresse," Nicolas said when he opened the door, stepping back to let me in. 

"Nic," I acknowledged, as I stepped inside. This was the first time I had set foot in Papa III's _pied-à-terre_ since he arrived. He had very few personal effects – records mostly, and a guitar that I put into storage until he earned the privilege. I had sent for his things after Liseberg. Hanging up in the tiny closet was his suit. I had filled the dresser drawers with street clothes for him, and while he wore them sometimes, he still shunned underwear. There was a framed picture of him with some of the ghouls on the dresser, next to a turntable I allowed him to have. 

"Where is he?" I whispered, peering around the corner. 

"Bathroom – with Julien." 

"Oh." I had asked Julien to ensure Papa was clean. 

I set down the box I was holding on the small coffee table. While we waited, I took out my phone and scrolled through messages. 

"I can fucking do it!" We heard Papa's shout from behind the closed bathroom door. He was already whining, and we hadn't even started. 

There were sounds of water running in the sink, and after a few minutes, Papa III emerged wearing a black sweatshirt and sweatpants. 

"For being in Paris, you know very little about fashion, Maîtresse." He held out his arms in disgust, and then tugged at his waistband. "Elastic even." 

"You need to be comfortable, Three. It's a long day ahead." 

"If you meant that, you would take off this fucking cage," he retorted, grabbing his dick angrily through his sweatpants. 

"I think we can begin now, is that right Julien?" He had followed Papa and was standing behind him. 

"Yes, Maîtresse." Julien took Papa's left arm, and Nicolas grabbed Papa's right. They dragged him to the bed and bent him over it. 

"What the fuck is this!" Papa shouted, face down on his sheets. He started to thrash his legs about, but Nicolas and Julien held him down. 

"Just relax, Papa." I approached him from behind and pulled down his sweatpants. As expected, he was not wearing underwear. I gave his butt a kiss before I turned to open the box. Slipping on a glove, I reached for the lubricant. I squirted a blob on my finger and set to work. 

"Uuuuuh," Papa sighed as I inserted my finger. 

I leaned over him to whisper in his ear. "Remember that I always own your ass." As I worked him, he finally began to relax, and I inserted two additional fingers. I gave his prostate a gentle massage before removing my hand. 

I put more lubricant on the silicone plug, slicking it up for comfort. I gently pressed it to his hole, and he groaned quietly as I pushed it inside, slowly, just a little bit at a time as he continued to stretch. When it was in place, I removed my glove and reached between his legs to double-check his cage was still secured. 

Satisfied, I straightened up and slid his sweatpants back to his waist. I nodded at Nicolas and Julien to turn him over. 

I had two pairs of long-chain cuffs, allowing him a minimal amount of movement. When Nicolas and Julien had him seated on the bed, I ratcheted one pair of cuffs to his wrists, checking the chain length. Papa's eyes were dilated, and his hair was astray from being forced down, but he said nothing while I was in front of him. 

I moved to his ankles and shackled them, again checking the length of chain between them, before standing up. 

"So it's prison day," Papa said at last. He looked down and shuffled his feet so the chain clanked on the floor. 

"On the contrary, Papa. It's Take Your Dog to Work Day." I reached in the box for his collar, which was black and studded, and I showed him the nameplate tag, which read "Papa Emeritus III." I was listed as his owner. 

I buckled the collar around his neck, turning it around so everyone could see his name on the front, and attached a leash to the ring. 

"Good boy," I said. I reached into my jacket pocket, where I kept my bag of grapes, and held one out for him. He returned the coldest stare. 

"Good boy, have a treat." I held out the grape again. Reluctantly, he stuck out his tongue and took it into his mouth. I petted his head, smoothing his hair back into position. "Good boy." 

“Let’s go,” I said as I gave the leash a tug downward. Papa stood up. “No, get down,” I tugged on the leash again. “Down, Papa.” 

His eyes were incredulous as he began to understand what I had in store for him. 

“Down, boy,” I gave the leash another tug, and he dropped to his knees. “All the way, Papa,” I gave the leash a final tug until he landed on his hands. He looked good on all fours. 

“Good boy, that’s a good boy,” I slapped and patted his side, and then moved my hand to give him a gentle spank across the ass. He inhaled sharply from the plug. 

Reaching into my pocket, I held out another grape as a reward. I felt his lips on my fingers as he took it from me. I petted his head again. 

“Nic, will you take my box back to my suite?” I put my phone in my pocket without the grapes. 

“Yes, Maîtresse." 

“Thank you. Let’s go now, Papa!” I jerked the leash gently and Papa began to crawl on his hands and knees toward his door. The chains sounded dull as they dragged across the floor, and they forced him to take two steps for every single step I took, so we went slowly. 

In the hallway there was a carpeted runner, and he seemed relieved to have something under his knees. So relieved that he stopped moving and sat down halfway to the elevator. 

“No, Papa,” I said. 

“If you think I am doing this, you have another thing coming,” he said coldly. 

“I was hoping it wouldn’t be like this.” At that moment, Nicolas and Julien caught up to us in the hallway, and I took my flogger out of my box. I held it out for Papa to see. 

“Fuck off,” Papa said. I cracked it across his back, and he visibly winced. 

“Papa, let’s go.” 

“I told you to fuck off. Fuck off!” I struck his back again, and he lurched sideways on his hands. “Fuck you,” he said, resuming his position on all fours. I knew how badly it stung. 

“Good boy.” I reached in my pocket and pushed another grape in his mouth. 

I tugged the leash, and watched him crawl to the elevator, Nicolas and Julien behind us. I pushed the down button to return to our office and suite level. 

Papa refused to acknowledge me on the way down. When the gate and doors opened, I exited and tugged the leash for him to follow, and he was once again stubborn. 

“No, Papa, no!” He remained in the corner of the elevator. I dragged him to the doors by the leash, and he clutched his neck, gasping. "Get on your knees and it won’t hurt,” I instructed. He huffed and resumed his crawling, leading me toward the entrance hall. When we arrived there, I paused to feed him another grape, and he received another firm pat on the ass. 

Papa and I headed to the office I shared with Tess, while Nicolas and Julien went the opposite direction. 

When we entered, she was surprised. I had warned her I was doing this, but the sight of Papa crawling, shackled and wearing a leash with his name on it was more than she was expecting. 

“Close your mouth, Tess. He’s not even naked.” It was a careless remark on my part that embarrassed her. “I am sorry,” I quickly apologized after seeing the look on her face. 

“Now, Papa, you can rest here.” I led him to a large round dog bed on the floor in the corner near my desk and motioned for him to get inside. 

The soft flannel was inviting, and he crawled onto it without a fuss, promptly sitting down. I tied his leash to the leg of my desk. 

“Good boy,” I said, feeding him another grape. He sighed before claiming it with his lips. Then he sunk into the bed, curling himself into a ball. Truthfully, he looked more like a cat than a dog. 

I set my flogger on my desk in case I needed it later. “Do you have my messages, Tess?” 

“Yes, and you need to review these.” She handed me a short stack of papers, and I glanced over them. There were some medical records and background checks from new clients, and a few invoices that needed to be paid. 

“Listen, Three,” I said. His back was turned to me, but I swore his ear twitched my direction. “If you can be quiet for an hour, you will get a reward.” 

“I don’t need anymore grapes,” he said curtly. 

“A good reward,” I reiterated. 

“Sure it is,” he replied, without turning around. 

At 10 a.m. it was time for a break, and Papa had stayed quiet in his dog bed. 

“Need to go out, boy?” 

“The balcony?” He asked quietly, lifting his head. 

“Yes, let’s go. Tess, will you come along? I need you to hold his leash while I use the ladies room.” 

Papa reached his hand out of the dog bed tentatively to crawl out, and I nodded encouragingly. “That’s it." He gave me a dark look. 

The three of us exited the office and rounded the corner towards the bathrooms. “Here, Tess.” I handed her the leash. “Be good now,” I said as I rubbed Papa’s head on the way into the ladies' room. 

When I returned, Papa said, “I need to go.” He hesitated. “Please, Maîtresse.” 

“You’ll go upstairs,” I replied, as I took the leash again and started walking down the hallway, Papa struggling to keep up and Tess trailing behind us. At the elevator, I pressed the button to go back up to the balcony level. I looked at my watch. “We might be able to catch your brother on his cigar break,” I told Three. “Oh Tess, how about you get some refreshments for us, and we’ll meet you there.” 

“Of course.” Tess departed for the kitchen. 

Papa was silent and obedient as we arrived on his floor. He crawled past the doors of Papas I and II, stopping in front of his own. I kept heading toward the balcony, and he scrambled to catch up when the leash ran out of slack. 

“Maîtresse,” Papa said as we approached the balcony door. I ignored him and entered my code on the keypad, holding the door open for Papa to crawl through. 

I led him onto a mat in the corner and stood there, still holding the leash. He looked up at me confused. 

“This is where you’re relieving yourself,” I said. “Here on this puppy pee pad. Do you need help with your sweatpants?” I waited for an answer. 

“Maîtresse...” His mouth fell open. 

“You can do it, boy.” I looked through the privacy glass out towards the cemetery. It was cold but sunny today. “I can wait.” 

Papa looked down at the pad. “Maîtresse..." He shook his head and reluctantly pushed his sweatpants down. 

"No hands. Lift your leg," I ordered. He did as I asked, and I watched a stream of piss begin to flow from his caged penis onto the mat. 

At that moment, the door clicked, and Tess came outside carrying a tray. 

"Oh!" She exclaimed, seeing exactly what Papa was doing. 

“Fuck,” Papa III muttered, lowering his head. Tess had moved quickly to the seating area, but she definitely heard the sound of his stream hitting the pad. 

"Let your cage drip before you pull your pants up. You don't want a wet spot," I said. Papa lowered his leg and remained on all fours, his elastic waistband around his thighs, until the last dribble had passed. 

"Good boy, pull your pants up. Let's go see what Tess brought for us." 

The chains scraped against the balcony as we approached the sofa. I picked a sunny spot to sit down with Papa kneeling at my feet. 

“I brought drinks and a snack,” Tess announced as she began serving us. She put a water bowl on the floor in front of Papa, along with a bowl of something that looked like dog food, but was actually beef bourguignon cut into really small pieces. 

Tess handed me _une noisette._ “Perfect, thank you,” I said, taking the coffee. 

I rubbed Three's head. “You should eat something,” I whispered in his ear. “I heard you refused breakfast. Just try it. You can only use your mouth.” I nudged him gently, and he sighed and put his hands to the floor again. He sniffed the beef quizzically before taking a small bite, keeping an eye on where Tess was looking. He took two more bites before lapping at the water in the second bowl with his tongue. He drank it all – he was a thirsty boy. 

"I'll be going then," Tess said, making an exit. 

Papa sat up, finished with his snack. I patted the cushion beside me. “Come on, boy! Get up!” I set my coffee cup down. 

Papa climbed next to me on the sofa, and I pushed his head gently into my lap, so he would lay down on his side. “Good boy,” I said as I gave him long pets from the top of his head to his waist. 

I rubbed his ear and gave him a little scratch behind it, and then I rubbed his neck under the collar where his skin was irritated. He sunk into my lap a little bit more, eyes closed and enjoying the sun on his face. 

I reached into my pocket for my phone and opened the app for his plug. I set it for low vibration and pressed the button. 

“Hhhhhhhh, Maîtresse!” I put a firm hand on his shoulder and rubbed it when he started to tremble. 

“This is your reward, Three. I hope you enjoy it.” After a few moments, I turned up the vibration to medium, and he started to make muffled sounds into my thigh. 

I put my hand under his sweatshirt, rubbing him reassuringly. I felt his heartbeat spike, and he slowly rolled onto his back, eyes closed with his head still in my lap, his hands and feet dangling in the air. 

“Good boy,” I said as I rubbed his stomach. I wondered if his leg would start to shake. 

I turned the vibration setting all the way up. 

“Maîtresse!” He winced. "The cage! The fucking cage!" His legs came up to his chest as he gasped and rolled to his side again. I turned off the vibration and draped my arm over his body, letting him recover. 

The door clicked open again, and Papa II came out onto the balcony, with Nicolas remaining standing in front of the doorway. 

“Brother!” Papa II approached where we were sitting and quickly sized up the situation. 

“Go away. Don’t look at me like this,” Papa III grumbled. 

Papa II gave me a nod before taking a seat near the screens. I watched him strike a match to light his cigar, and then he looked out over the cemetery, not saying another word. 

The three of us sat in silence for several moments until I decided I needed to get back to work. 

"Let's go." I stood up with the leash. 

As the chains dragged across the balcony, Papa II called out, “Good boy! Housebroken on the first day.” 

The Third rolled his eyes and kept crawling to the door, saying nothing. 

  


* * *

  


When we were back in the office, I motioned for Papa to go back to the dog bed, and he obeyed, sulking in silence as I worked at my desk until it was time for _le déjeuner._

When the bordel first became profitable, I hired a chef to prepare our meals. There were specific dietary requirements for the Papas, and it also helped staff morale since they worked such long hours. Additionally, I provided a menu to clients so they could pre-order room service in their suites if they wished. 

My chef never knew who enjoyed her meals. When I updated the building, I kept the original dumbwaiter, and meals appeared there at designated times in the staff dining room. 

"Lunch time," I said to Papa, untying his leash from my desk. "You need to eat something. Let's go." 

In the dining room, I tied Papa's leash to the table and he sat down on his heels. I slid open the dumbwaiter and took out a large tray. There was _garbure_ soup, a mixed green salad, and roasted salmon and potatoes. 

I put the serving dishes on the table and rounded up some plates, bowls and utensils. I expected the other staff to be joining us soon. 

I ladled soup into a wide shallow bowl and set it on the floor for Papa. He sniffed it and began slurping, as I made a lunch plate for myself and began to eat. 

When Papa finished, he sat on his heels again and looked at my potatoes. I wiped his face with my napkin. There was soup everywhere between his chin and nostrils. 

"Would you like some potatoes?" 

"Yes, Maîtresse." 

I cut a piece from my plate and held it out in my fingers. "Beg for it." 

"Please, Maîtresse." 

"No, beg for it like a dog would." 

He figured out what I meant, huffed, and moved his arms. I pushed the potato into his mouth. 

I continued to feed him scraps from my plate, making him beg each time, until Julien walked in, which seemed to agitate Papa. He made a low noise that sounded like a muffled bark, and I swatted him on the ass, making sure he felt the plug. 

"Back to work then." I put our dishes in the dumbwaiter and took Papa back to my desk. 

"Tess, do me a favor, would you? Would you play fetch with him?" I took a hot pink dildo out of my desk, handing it to her, and unhooked Papa from the leash. 

"Sure," Tess came around to the front of her desk and tossed the dildo into the hallway. 

"Fetch, Papa," I said, slapping him on the ass again. After he flinched, he crawled to the dildo, picking it up in his mouth, before crawling back to Tess and dropping it at her feet. 

"Good boy. Keep going. Tess, you are allowed to slap his ass when he brings you the dildo." I noticed Papa couldn't look her in the eye. Tess, on the other hand, couldn't stop staring. And he wasn't even naked. 

I worked at my desk for a few minutes, watching Papa crawl back and forth as the chains scraped against the floor. Tess spanked the center of his ass each time he brought the dildo back, and Papa was looking a bit flustered. 

"Good boy. I think that's enough playtime. Come here now. I have a video you can watch to entertain yourself." I tied up his leash once more and sat down while Tess returned to her desk. I retrieved a tablet from my drawer and placed it on my desktop so Papa could see the screen if he sat on his heels. 

"Now, you sit here right next to me and stay quiet." I patted his head, and he leaned against my hip to be comfortable, a bit tired after the fetch game. I gave him a scratch under his chin. "Good boy." 

When I pressed the play button, he didn't understand what he was watching until he saw Chloé. He swallowed when I appeared on the screen. 

The office phone rang and Tess answered it. "Maîtresse," she said as she put the call on hold, "it's for you. It's Water." Papa and I exchanged a glance but he quickly looked away, back to the video. 

"I'll take it Tess. Get yourself some lunch." I put my headset on and answered the call, as I gently rubbed Papa's head against my hip. Tess left the room. 

"Maîtresse speaking," I said. 

"Hello, Maîtresse, it's Salt." 

"Who?" I knew perfectly well who it was, but I would never let him forget where he came from. 

"Water. It's Water. But I go by Salt now." 

"Oh, yes. Hello Water." I smiled to myself as I refused to use his new name. "How may I help you today?" I was watching Chloé kiss me in the video while keeping my hand on Papa. 

"I want to come back." 

"Come back to work?" 

"Yes. I need money to tour." There was an awkward silence as I thought about his proposal. 

"You know... things didn't end well last time." 

"I am sorry, and it won't happen again." 

"Your jealous boyfriend caused quite a disruption, and you left some of my clients dissatisfied. I can't have that." 

"Let me make amends." 

"How do I know anything will be different? The last time we spoke, I told you to get things sorted out with him." 

"I took Alpha on a vacation. We went south to Italy – as you suggested, actually. He won't be a problem. I’m doing this for both of us." 

"What services are you willing to do? Or rather, what will Alpha let you do?" There was a moment of silence on the other end of the line. Papa was shifting his legs as he watched Chloé and I fingering each other in the video. I reached for my mobile and opened the app. 

"Everything. I will do everything." 

"You will receive anal? I distinctly remember Alpha shouting at me about you being stretched." Papa whimpered quietly at my comment. I turned his vibrator on low, and he shuddered and pressed his cheek into my side, while watching Chloé lay down on the bed. 

"I will do it, Maîtresse." 

"With male clients?" I didn't have any male clients yet, but one of my regulars begged me to let her gay friends into the bordel. I could make a considerable sum with SaltWater. 

"Yes." 

"Alpha will let male clients fuck you?" I kept my eyes on Papa. He was watching me go down on Chloé, and she was reveling in it. 

"Yes." 

"Can they come in your mouth?" Papa groaned, wrapping his hands around my calf. I turned his vibrator up to the highest setting, and he started to tremble. 

"Yes." 

"How long do you want to work?" 

"Two weeks. I can come to Paris in a few days." I didn’t answer right away. "Please, Maîtresse. I need the money to tour." 

"I have a few conditions. First, I am taking a bigger cut out of your pay based on what happened last time. I need insurance." 

"I understand." 

"Second, you have to be willing to wear whatever mask the client wants – whether it's Salt or Water." 

"I can do that," he answered. 

"And third, you have a penance to pay for Alpha's behavior. You will come here and submit to me and Papa Emeritus III. We are both going to fuck you." Papa gasped and squinted his eyes shut, shaking. I turned off his vibrator. 

"Oh... I didn't realize he was... at the bordel," he stumbled. 

"I'll have Tess arrange for you to come in for a medical evaluation and to sign a contract. You won't be able to have any clients though until Three and I have our way with you." Papa was breathing heavily. 

"I can come in, but..." His voice trailed off as he struggled to find the words. "I would like to bring Alpha with me. It will be better for him if he can have a look around and see the bordel." 

"Absolutely not. The only way Alpha would be allowed in the bordel is if he signed a contract to be a client or an employee. No exceptions." 

"What if you just let him hang out with Omega?" 

"Omega is no longer here. You might know that if your head wasn't buried in Alpha's ass," I snapped. "Was there anything else?" 

"Uh... no. Thank you Maîtresse. Thank you for your consideration." 

"Very well then." When I ended the call, Chloé was having an orgasm. Papa looked up at me sheepishly. I realized he had peed himself moments earlier from the excitement. He wasn't housebroken after all. 

  


* * *

  


I had two commercial washers and dryers installed when I updated the building. We were constantly washing sheets, towels, duvets, pillows and session wardrobes – there was always something covered in cum that had to be washed. 

Across from the machines was a long stainless-steel counter with a commercial-sized wash basin. This was where we cleaned toys, restraints and other equipment, and where I preferred The Third to have his bath after his accident. 

I sat him on the counter and removed all his shackles and his collar. Then I pulled off his sweats and started them in the washer. Finally, I removed his cock cage with the key from around my neck. Nicolas stood outside the laundry room door in case I needed him, but I didn't think that I would. 

"Get in the sink on all fours," I commanded, and Papa climbed in. I reached for his plug, and he whimpered when I gently pulled it out. 

I turned on the warm water and reached for the handheld sprayer, wetting him down from head to toe. I took the shampoo and lathered his hair, letting the water run down his backside. He closed his eyes as I massaged his scalp. I rinsed his hair and applied conditioner next, letting that sit as I worked on the rest of his body. 

I filled a bath sponge with liquid soap, working it into a lather. Starting at his neck, I gently washed away the sweat that formed beneath the collar, paying special attention to the sore spots on his shoulder from being flogged that morning. I picked up each wrist and gently washed where the cuffs had been, and his hands, which had been on the floor all day. 

I swiped the sponge up each arm, cleaning his armpits, and then across his undercarriage down towards his navel. I thought about Water at that moment, and what it would be like to wash him in this way, with all of his fur. 

I washed Papa's back, letting the soap run down between his cheeks. I lifted each ankle, washing where the shackles had been and grazing his feet with the sponge. I swiped up his outer thighs, and then his inner thighs, before setting the sponge down. 

Pumping more soap in my hands, I took his balls in my left, and his dick in my right, and lathered him up. I rubbed his taint to wash away the lube that collected there doing the day. He moaned quietly as I pressed him there while stroking his cock. I then moved my left hand to his balls and rolled them between my fingers, working the soap over his skin, while rubbing my thumb over the head of his dick with my other hand. When he was fully erect, I let go. 

I grabbed the handheld sprayer to rinse him off. When all the soap was down the drain, I set the sprayer down. 

"Good boy. Sit down now." I said. "Let me see your knees. You've been on them all day." 

I helped him move so he was sitting in the sink, leaning against the back of it with his knees bent and facing me. They were definitely red, and it looked like he could have bruising. 

I pushed his knees further apart to see his erection. 

"You're going back in the cage now." I turned on the cold water and sprayed his cock. He gasped at the temperature but was too tired to put up a struggle. 

I turned off the water, helping him out of the sink and back onto the counter. "Here," I said, grabbing a towel. "Dry yourself with this." 

I proceeded to wash and dry his cage, and we finished at the same time. 

He grunted as I put him back in the cage and locked it. 

"Good boy. What do you say?" 

He scowled. "Fuck you," he said dejectedly. 

I shoved a grape between his teeth to shut him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SaltWater mentions taking Alpha on a trip to Italy in this chapter. This is a related fic called "Going South," which will have the sidestory of what happened to the two of them. You'll see the first chapter soon.
> 
> Also, I want to dedicate this chapter to Chandra. Chandra lived next door to me my freshman year of university, and I spent the entire year watching her lead her boyfriend around campus on a leash. I haven't been the same since.


	8. Sunday Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens behind closed doors on Maîtresse's day of rest.

I could hear the melancholy opera music as I came down the hallway in my slippers, and it was coming from behind Papa III's door. Approaching quietly to listen, I recognized it as the finale of _La Traviata,_ when Violetta is dying. 

I wasn't aware that The Third had opera records in his collection. I listened intently for his voice, but I could hear nothing else coming from his room. 

I backed away and headed down the hallway in the other direction, stopping to knock three times as I did every Sunday. 

"Good morning, Maîtresse." He looked breathtaking when he opened the door. He wore a tartan smoking jacket that was dark blue and green, making his eye color pop, with turned up cuffs and a tie belt. He was the only Papa with chest hair, and I loved to see it peeking out where the jacket wrapped around his body. He had on trousers and slippers that looked like loafers.

"Good morning, One." We kissed each other’s cheeks. "I brought you this." I handed him the book I had tucked under my arm. 

"Gautier, how nice," he said, opening it to view the title page. "Thank you." I had found this nouvelle edition of _Les Grotesques_ a few days ago in a rare book shop. 

He set the book on his entryway table and closed his door, holding out his right arm to me. As I took it, I decided to ask about the opera. 

"Does he do this often?" I nodded in the direction of the music as we started walking towards the elevator. 

"Every day since he arrived, Maîtresse." 

"Really." I hadn’t heard it before, but from now on I would be paying closer attention to his music selections. 

We took the elevator to the kitchen. 

"Omelette?" He asked, tying an apron around his waist. He wasn't allowed to eat croissants or anything from _la pâtisserie._

"Watch the butter," I replied, taking a stool at the island and opening _Le Monde._ Papa I had earned the most privileges, and cooking Sunday brunch for the two of us was one of them. There were no clients on Sundays, and Julien and Tess had the day off. Nicolas spent Sundays in the garage doing maintenance on the van and the car before tending to the other Papas. 

"I see you got my newspaper." He had already opened the refrigerator door and started taking out ingredients. 

"Don't worry, One, I won't start the crossword without you." I watched him in silence as he first prepared café au lait and handed me a cup. 

He watched me taste it, and I had to nod that it was OK before he resumed cooking. As I sipped, I watched him make a butter lettuce salad while the skillet heated, and then he was beating room temperature eggs I had set on the counter earlier, whisking them in a bowl with a demanding fervor. 

"We're eating in the greenhouse today," I said. I went to the roof and set up the table before changing into my robe and slippers. 

"Wonderful," he replied. Our eyes met and we didn't say anything else. 

I watched him meticulously fuss over each omelette and place them on warmed plates with the salad. We carried them upstairs on a tray with my café au lait and his grapefruit juice. 

The greenhouse had a sloped glass roof with low windows that opened, and on the end that received the most light was One's prized orchid collection. He had earned over a hundred of them since he arrived. 

I put the tray down on the garden table, surrounded by his plants. 

"Milla is looking better," I observed as I took a seat. He named each orchid after one of his clients. 

"Every woman needs special attention once in a while," he replied, sitting down across from me and placing his napkin in his lap. He stared at me as he took a drink of juice and smacked his lips. 

I wanted to eat my omelette while it was still hot. "It's delicious, One, truly," I said after my first bite. 

"I am always glad to be of service, Maîtresse." He picked up his fork and we both started to enjoy our meals. 

"May I ask you for your opinion on something?" 

"Anything, Maîtresse." 

"It's about The Third. Do you think he will fall in line?" 

"He has been acting foolish, Maîtresse, but certainly, he will. Two was shortsighted when he arrived also, but he came around." 

"Hmn." I nodded and sipped my coffee. 

"If anything, you are going easy on him. I had it much worse." 

"As I recall, you enjoyed all of it, One." 

"The catacombs were not enjoyable, I must say, Maîtresse." 

"You know all I had to work with was Zero back then. It took time to whip you into shape before we started making money to afford this place." I smiled at the thought; it had been several years since I first fucked One in the catacombs. 

"Is Zero doing well? His medical leave?" 

"I haven't been told his condition, and even if I was, you know I would be forbidden to share it." 

"Of course, Maîtresse. My apologies for asking and putting you in that position." 

His heavy jowls shook back and forth as we continued to eat. 

"Are you looking forward to L'Erosexpo in a few days?" I occasionally attended _les salons_ to browse exhibitors' merchandise and meet potential clients, and I had promised One he would be my escort as a reward, as long as he was disguised and followed my script. It was a short car trip outside the city, and Nicolas would be driving us. 

"Thank you for taking me, Maîtresse. I am in your gratitude, and very much looking forward to the trip. I will ensure you have a pleasant time." 

"Thank you, One." I wasn't worried about him. He was the only Papa whom I had ever taken outside of the bordel, and he always obeyed.

He finished eating first and waited for me to clean my plate. 

"Your suite?" He asked, drinking the rest of his juice and dabbing his mouth with his napkin. 

"I'm ready." 

We put our dirty dishes on the tray and left it in the kitchen on the way downstairs, and I brought the newspaper with us. 

I already had the fireplace on in my suite, and it felt cozy when we stepped inside. 

Papa took off his slippers and sat on the corner piece of my sectional, spreading his legs. He tapped the cushion for me to sit down between them. 

I picked up the stereo remote and handed it to him as I nestled between his thighs and leaned back. My temple rested against the folds of his neck, and he smelled like a mixture of woodsy smoke and old leather. His jacket was soft against my cheek. 

Papa started playing jazz music throughout the suite at a low volume while I opened the crossword page and folded it. When he leaned his head forward to skim the clues, I felt the familiar two-day stubble. I couldn't help but turn my nose into it for a moment. 

"Four across is _parle._ " I didn't move right away. "Maîtresse, are you sleeping already?" 

I lifted my head to write in the answer and then nuzzled him again. 

"I might need a nap, Papa." We did that sometimes, and other Sundays we read books, read poetry aloud, or wrote letters. He was quite old-fashioned, and these leisurely activities restored me. 

He took the newspaper and pencil from my hands, and I curled into his chest, closing my eyes. His arms were across my waist as he continued to work on the puzzle, and their weight was calming. He started to faintly hum to the music. I was fairly sure we were listening to Oscar Peterson. 

I dozed on and off as Papa worked on his puzzle and the music tracks advanced. When I awoke, I felt his erection pressed against my lower back. 

"That's nice," I said as I moved my hand behind me to his crotch. "But you need to save yourself. You have a client tomorrow. I'll give you permission to have me later this week at the expo." I buried my face in his chest hair. 

I felt his hand at my neck, moving my hair up. "It's that damned housecoat you're wearing." 

"I said no, Papa." 

But he had already leaned forward and bit my tender skin, holding it between his teeth, as his nose pressed against the back of my neck. I loved the sensation, and he knew it. 

"Papa," I whispered. He released me from his mouth and kissed the bite marks, leaving them wet. 

"Allow me to please you, Maîtresse." 

I sat up to look at him. "You're not allowed sex when you have a client tomorrow." 

"Then let me have you another way." I knew exactly what he was talking about, and it had been a while. "I can see you need your head cleared," he added. 

We exchanged a look before I spoke. He knew what I needed, but I could tell he needed something too. 

"I will go first, One, and then you will receive your reward based on your performance." He blinked once, slowly, and nodded in agreement. "To the bedroom." 

When we entered the room, I went to the nightstand where I had left my phone. I turned to face Papa as I picked it up, and he remained near the door with his hands clasped together. 

"Nic," I said when he answered. "I want you to know he has permission if you view the cameras. Yes. Thank you." I set the phone back down. 

"Am I allowed to begin, Maîtresse?" 

"Yes." He widened his stance and put his arms down, with one hand clasped around the other arm's wrist. 

"On your knees, Maîtresse." I lifted my robe so I wouldn't kneel on it, pushing the floral fabric below the tie belt behind me, and sunk to the carpet. 

"Now crawl to me." I put my hands down on the plush pile and slowly started to crawl until I passed the upholstered bench at the foot of my bed and arrived at his feet. I sat on my heels, looking up and admiring his form. I had turned him into this. The room was dimming, as it was becoming late in the afternoon, and his face was hidden between shadows. 

He lifted his arms. "Untie my jacket." 

I reached up to the belt of his smoking jacket, pulling one of the ends, and it came off in my hand. His jacket fell open, revealing more chest hair and the bulge that was still in his trousers. 

He took the tie belt from me and held it in front of my face. "Open." I opened my mouth and took it between my teeth, and he let the ends fall loosely to the floor. 

As I awaited further instructions, Papa slid the jacket off his shoulders and tossed it on the bed. 

He folded his arms and looked down at me. "Unbuckle my belt, Maîtresse." My fingers moved to his waist. He stared at me as I pushed the end of the well-worn leather strap through the loop that kept it in place. I pulled the leather to the side against the frame, moving the prong out of the hole that been stretched from years of wear. Before I let go, I ran my fingers across the ridges that had formed. I could smell his scent in the aged leather, pliable from his sweaty fingers fastening and unfastening it everyday.

I sat back on my heels in anticipation. 

Papa grabbed the buckle end and slowly pulled the strap from his belt loops. I tilted my head to the side at the distinct, pleasurable sound as it whooshed through his trousers. His scent became more intense from the friction as it slid out. 

"Please stand now, Maîtresse." He extended a hand as I rose to my feet, and he gently took the tie from his smoking jacket out of my mouth. Moving behind me, he pulled my arms behind my back and tied my wrists together with it. I would not have struggled against him, but he knew the restraint would increase my pleasure emotionally. 

I turned around to face him, and I watched him fold his leather belt in half, taking both ends in one hand. 

He sat down on the bench at the foot of my bed and pulled me into his lap, bending me over his thighs. I pressed my face against the upholstery and bit my lip. He pulled my robe up, and my lace panties down until they hung around my knees. 

I felt the supple leather against the back of my thighs first. He traced the outline of my legs, and then moved across my inner thighs and up between them. 

With one hand planted firmly on my back, he made a slow spiral pattern with the leather loop across my ass. I loved the way it felt against my naked skin. 

"May I begin, Maîtresse?" 

"Yesss," I hissed back. 

There were a few gentle caresses with the strap until I felt the first strike, and I immediately started to feel calmer under his firm hand. He ran the leather over me for a minute or two between lashes, and there was nothing more intimate than feeling his personal belt against my skin. The strikes were firm but not his hardest; the goal wasn't pain but to nurture me, to bring me back to him. 

I moaned quietly into the bench as he continued. 

"Do you feel the sting, Maîtresse?" 

"Soon," I gasped. 

He lifted the hand on my back and put his hairy wrist to my lips. I opened my mouth and clamped my jaw around it, closing my eyes and breathing heavily. His smell was intoxicating. 

He continued with the lashes and subsequent tender strokes with the loop, and all the thoughts about the bordel that were in my head disappeared. I felt everything leave my body as I started to reconnect with One. I was becoming centered again under his hand, under his belt. 

I felt the hotness and suddenly a bright stinging sensation and bit down on his wrist. "It stings," I heaved, taking a breath. 

Papa laid the belt down, and I felt his palm begin to rub me, while keeping his wrist firmly planted in my mouth. I moaned against it as he gently massaged my sore spots. I could feel the warmth from his thighs under me, and we both knew I was wet. I writhed just a little in his lap, but that made him pick up the belt again. 

"You're not allowed to have me, Maîtresse," he said as he struck me again. "You said so yourself." I bit down on his wrist as the new set of smacks were more intense. I vocalized a muffled cry with each one, feeling his nurturing and loving care, and being further grounded, and further bonded with each strike of the belt. Tears formed in the corners of my eyes. Tears of release, and of joy as my mind was being set free in this intimate moment. 

I felt his palm again, soothing my hot skin. "You have had fifteen, Maîtresse. I do not think you should have more." I moaned into his wrist as the tears flowed from my eyes. "You will have bruising." He massaged me for a few moments, before he removed his wrist from my mouth and put both arms under me, turning me towards him and pulling me upright against him.

"Thank you," I whispered, as I slumped against his chest. His hand was in my hair, stroking it. It had been at least a month since we had done this, and it felt so good to be together this way, him being so giving of himself as I felt each firm, tender and intimate touch. He would be rewarded quite well. 

After a few minutes, I languidly pulled myself away and stood up, pulling up my panties and retying my robe. I saw that I left a wet spot on his trousers and that his wrist was a light purple. 

"We need a drink. Can I pour you a scotch?" I brushed my thumb against his stubble. 

"You still have that 25 year Lagavulin I like?" He took my thumb and put in his mouth. 

"I do." I rubbed his front teeth. "Don't move." 

I left the room to visit the bar cabinet, pouring the Lagavulin into two glasses. It was smoky and peat-heavy, just like One, and a bit briny. 

When I returned to the bedroom he was still sitting on the bench, but now he was naked. 

"I told you not to move." I handed him a glass. 

"Then you'll need to give me sixteen." He clinked his glass with mine. "If you think I've earned it." He took a large sip. 

I sat next to him. His erection hadn't yielded a bit, and he caught me staring at it.

"I want you to know that this isn't from any medication," he said. 

"I'm flattered. I hope I see it again at the expo," I said coyly as I sipped my drink. 

We should have savored the scotch, but we were both anxious for the second act. He swallowed the rest of his, and I put our glasses on the nightstand. 

"Where would you like it, the bench or the bed?" I opened my nightstand drawer. 

"I would love to be in your sheets, if I have earned it." 

"Fine." I found my flogger and turned around, pulling the comforter down. "Lie face down here and spread your legs." I loved seeing his balls when I flogged him. 

He did as I instructed, and I wasted no time administering the first blow. 

"Unnngh! Thank you Maîtresse!” 

"Look at you, all open and ready for me." I had already decided this was going to go quickly since it was becoming difficult to resist temptation. His smell was everywhere in the room. I snapped the flogger again. 

"Unnngh! Thank you Maîtresse!” 

"Tell me you want it. Say it, Papa." 

"I want it! Unnngh! Thank you Maîtresse!” 

"Does that sting? You like it when it hurts, don't you?" 

"I like it! Unnngh! Thank you Maîtresse!” 

"You like it like a real man should." 

"Unnngh! Thank you Maîtresse!” He was clenching the sheets. 

"Is your cock leaking? You will be punished for making a mess in my bed." 

"Yes! Unnngh! Thank you Maîtresse!” 

I gave him a small break, reaching my hand out to cup his balls, which surprised him. He moaned as I massaged them for a moment. 

"You're not allowed to come, One. We discussed that you need to save yourself." 

"Yes, Maîtresse. Unnngh! Thank you Maîtresse!” 

"Are you getting wetter with every strike?" 

"Yes, Maîtresse. Unnngh! Thank you Maîtresse!” 

"We're halfway there, One. Tell me you want more." 

"I want more! Unnngh! Thank you Maîtresse!” 

"Beg for it, One." 

"Please, Maîtresse. Unnngh! Thank you Maîtresse!” 

"Tell me what you think about when you masturbate." 

"You, Maîtresse, always you. Unnngh! Thank you Maîtresse!” 

"That turns me on so much, One. I love to hear you talk like that." 

"Unnngh! Thank you Maîtresse!” 

"Your tight ass belongs to me. Do you understand? 

"Unnngh! Thank you Maîtresse!” 

"You have three left, Papa," I said, giving him another short break. I rubbed my hand over his reddened cheeks. "Will you count them?" 

"Yes, Maîtresse. Unnngh! One! Thank you Maîtresse!” 

"You're just here to serve me. Is that clear?" 

"Yes, Maîtresse. Unnngh! Two! Thank you Maîtresse!” 

"You obey me so well. Tell me that you belong to me, Papa." 

"I belong to you, Maîtresse. Unnngh! Three! Thank you Maîtresse!” 

He received sixteen lashes, which was one more than I received from the belt. It was more than enough, and I could tell from the way he was gasping that my reward was well received. I set the flogger down and climbed next to him in the bed, rubbing his sore cheeks. He moved his legs together to make room for me. 

"That was nice, One." I whispered into his ear. 

"Unnnh..." Finally, he was restful. I hoped I had taken the edge off, so he could perform well the next day. 

His body gradually softened under my hands, and he eventually rolled over, pre-cum smeared everywhere on his hairy abdomen. 

"I love your flogger," he said quietly. 

"I know that already," I said, rubbing his chest. "I think we both needed that today. Thank you." 

"Mmmm..." I could tell he would drift asleep at any moment, and the temptation was still there. He needed to leave. 

"It's time to call it a day, One," I said, reaching for his pants and jacket. "Why don't you get dressed." I set his clothes next to him and left the room, picking up my phone on the way. "I'll give you a moment." 

I waited outside the door for him to come out. When he emerged, he looked just as striking as he had earlier in the day. I put his slippers down in front of him and he stepped into them. 

"Here," I said, handing him the newspaper and the scotch. "Take these with you." 

"Thank you, Maîtresse." We shared another look as he lingered near my suite door. 

"Is everything OK, One?" 

"Yes, it's just that I can't wait to give it to you at the expo." He stared at me again. 

"Until then, One." When I opened the door, Nicolas was waiting to escort him back to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Several years ago I saw _La Traviata_ performed at the Arena di Varona, and it quickly became one of my favorites. It's a sad love story that I think The Third would listen to secretly, and it's also set in Paris where this fic takes place. 
> 
> _Les Grotesques_ is a collection of writers' portraits, based on the idea that to understand life in a given period, you should learn about the forgotten and ordinary writers of that time. Papa I would find these works humorous. I would consider my fellow fic writers here on AO3 the 'grotesques' of our time. We are unknown and thus might appear ordinary, but I think we are as entertaining as hell. 
> 
> I was listening to Oscar Peterson when I wrote this. It set the mood. Thanks for reading.


	9. Elsa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her first session is crowded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember the realtor from Chapter 1? She's back.

I found Papa II outside on the balcony for his cigar break with Nicolas. 

"Maîtresse," he acknowledged. 

I sat next to him on the sofa. 

"I need to speak with you about Elsa's session tonight." I piqued his interest and continued. "There's a few things actually." 

"I'm listening, Maîtresse." 

"There will be a guest joining you." I couldn't tell if he was excited or disappointed. 

"Who is it?" 

"I can't say, Two, but it's part of the arrangement, and you can't know who it is... so I need you to wear your hood tonight." 

"That's fucking unbelievable," he grunted, turning his head away from me towards the cemetery. "The hood is only for you, Maîtresse." He drew smoke into his mouth and held it. 

"I know." I put my hand on his thigh. "I will be there too, and I need you wear it." 

There was silence for a few moments until he exhaled. 

"I don't want to wear the hood for anyone else. I can wear a blindfold." 

"It has to be the hood. I need to ensure you don't find out who it is." He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and finally met my gaze. 

"What is being done to me by this person?" He looked concerned. 

"No, Papa." I rubbed his thigh reassuringly. "Only Elsa will be touching you. The guest will be watching, and I will be there to make sure nothing happens to you." 

"Are you punishing me?" His eyes narrowed. 

"No, it's not a punishment." 

"Do I need to please this guest?" 

"No. You need to focus only on Elsa." 

"You're not letting her put the hood on me, are you?" 

"No, only I get to do that. It's part of our bond. We will spend some time together alone before the session, and I will be with you the entire time afterwards." 

"Will you be with someone else when I am with Elsa?" There it was, the jealousy I was expecting. He put the cigar to his lips again, puffing and holding the smoke in his mouth for a moment. 

"I want you to do what I asked because it pleases me to please our clients. I will be there because you belong to me, and I must look after you." 

He was silent for a moment, contemplating my answer, before turning his head away from me to exhale. 

"I will do what you ask of me, Maîtresse. As always." 

  


* * *

  


"Thank you for helping me. I'm so nervous." Elsa was sitting on a chaise as I flipped through her wardrobe hangers in the closet. I had instructed her to bring in several pieces so that I could help her choose, and most of them looked like something she would wear to one of her trendy broker's-open parties where they drank excessively, flirted and discussed square footage and finishes. 

While I clearly needed to make a shopping appointment for her at my favorite boutiques, I did find something near the end of the rack that would suffice for tonight. 

"I think you should try this." I held up a peplum top in a black high-gloss patent. It had a halter neck and multiple thin straps across the back to show a lot of skin, with both a zipper and a tie in front. If she were to be undressed, this one would be fun for her, and the inset waist would show off her figure. 

"What about the bottom?" 

"Do you have a G-string?" She shook her head. "I'll bring you one, don't worry. Try it on." I handed her the hanger. "I will wait outside, OK?" 

She nodded as I stepped out of her locker room into the hallway, closing the door. Her nerves worried me considering how big the night would be. She had chosen Papa II – her favorite – but even he wasn't enough for her because she asked to pay for more. The extra person complicated things, and that is how I came to partake in her first session. I could not leave her alone with Two for that. His jealousy could cause him to revert to his sadist tendencies, and Elsa wouldn't be able to handle it if it happened. 

The door opened a crack, which was my signal to return. 

When I slipped inside, she was looking at her backside in the mirror. "What do you think?" 

"It works." I looked her up and down. "Are those the shoes?" 

"Yes." 

"What are you doing with your hair?" 

"I'm getting a blowout before I return tonight." 

"Good. Makeup?" 

"I'm also getting that done at the salon." She kept admiring herself, pulling the straps on the peplum top. 

"It's important to look your best. You will have the most confidence if you do." 

"Will Two be able to see me?" 

"No, but _he_ will. Do you remember the rules?" I raised my voice at the end to catch her attention, but she didn’t turn her head. 

"Yellow and red." 

"And what else?" 

"Don't remove anything." 

"And?" 

"I can only speak to Papa II." 

"That's right." 

"I got it, Maîtresse." 

"Do you have everything you need in here for afterwards?" 

"I think so." 

"Any other questions?" She finally stopped fussing in the mirror and looked at me. 

"Where will Two... ejaculate." The last word trailed off. 

"Wherever you tell him to." 

"Ah. Thank you, Maîtresse." 

I studied her carefully. "You're sure you're ready for this?" 

"Yes, Maîtresse. I've been waiting for over a year. I've been thinking about it this entire time." 

"I'll see you tonight then. Julien will come here for you at your session time, and I'll leave a few G-strings here for you to try tonight when you get dressed." 

"I'm so excited, Maîtresse!" She threw her arms around my neck. I didn’t hug her back, but I put my hands on hers and slowly pulled her arms away. 

"I will see you tonight." We kissed goodbye, and as I walked away I tried to think only about the money. 

  


* * *

  


I was lying on a black leather sheet, waiting, when the door opened. 

"Where do you want him?" Julien was holding both his arms, which was not a good sign. 

"Mounted there." I pointed to the padded dungeon wall at the head of the bed. "Please bring him to me." 

I stood up as Julien guided him in front of me, shirtless and barefoot. 

"I found him like this in his room, and he refused to get dressed," Julien explained, still holding him by the arms. 

"Get your fucking hands off of me!" Papa III shouted, twisting his torso violently. 

I nodded at Julien to let him go. 

"You need to calm down, Three." I put my hands to his waist, studying his face. "I am letting you out tonight," I continued as I unbuttoned his pants, "and I expect good behavior in return." I pulled down his zipper and put my hand over the cage. 

He blinked a few times but said nothing. 

I pushed his pants down to the floor. He squinted his eyes at me, staying silent, and stepped out of them. 

"Please stand against the wall now, Papa." I nodded toward the restraints. 

"How about you take this cage off first, Maîtresse." 

"Once you are secured, Three, the cage will come off. You have an important session tonight." 

"Fuck you," Papa growled, lunging towards me. Julien intercepted him and shoved him on the mattress as he started kicking. Flipping him onto his stomach, Julien leaned his weight on Papa's back and wrapped his arms around his calves. 

"Fuck you, Maîtresse!" Papa was screaming now. "I will never stay here!" 

"Stop this, Papa." I pressed his head down onto the leather sheet to quiet him, but he grabbed my wrist, pressing his nails into my flesh so fiercely I recoiled. As I pulled away, he took my forearm in both hands and clamped his jaw around it, the pain skyrocketing when he bit down hard with his teeth. 

"Maîtresse!" Julien let go of Papa's legs to help, but I had already made a fist with my free hand and struck Papa's temple. Papa released my arm and quickly covered his face with his hands. 

I instinctively put my wound to my own mouth, and I tasted his saliva but no blood. He hadn't broken my skin. I closed my eyes for a moment to collect myself. 

"Julien, take him to the wall now." I opened my eyes. "Stop wasting time, Three." 

Julien reached for Papa's arm, but Papa scrambled off the mattress first and backed himself into position, his eyes darting from Julien to me. 

"Please do as you're told, Three," I said as I approached. "You are delaying your own gratification." I moved in front of Papa and looked at how his body aligned with the metal rings, spreading his legs further apart with my foot until I was satisfied. 

"You don't deserve anything after that outburst," I continued, "but I can overlook it." I put my palms firmly on his shoulders. "Please secure his feet now, Julien." 

Papa growled as Julien fastened the padded leather cuffs around his ankles and pulled them tight against the rings. 

"Arms next." I took Papa's wrists in my hands and pinned them above his head. Julien put on leather suspension cuffs one at a time as Papa watched, tightening them against the rings before backing away. 

"There," I put my hands to Papa's face. "All better." He finally disregarded what Julien was doing, focusing his attention on me. 

"You are attending Elsa's session tonight," I said, dropping my hands to his hips and rubbing them. "You can enjoy yourself as long as you stay quiet." 

I unfastened the chain around my neck and removed the key. Without a word, I unlocked his cage and took it apart, and he grimaced when I slid the ring off. He had a small bruise, and there was a bit of a foul odor. 

"I am sorry about this, Papa," I said, inspecting his dick. "Your custom cage will arrive soon. Julien, get me a cleansing wipe and a warm washcloth from the bath." 

When Julien returned, I gently wiped Papa clean and used the washcloth to remove any traces of cleanser. He became half-hard in my hands. 

"Thank you, Maîtresse," Papa said quietly when I was finished. His eyes seemed to soften. 

"There is just one more thing." I motioned for Julien to come forward. "I need to ensure you stay quiet." 

Papa snarled when Julien forced the ball gag into his mouth and tied it behind his head. 

"If you stay quiet, Three, you can have an orgasm." I cupped his chin in my hand and gave him a wistful look. "But this is my insurance." 

  


* * *

  


Papa II was seated naked, with his hood on the bed next to him. 

He looked down at the floor when I entered and stood in front of him. 

"You're safe," I reminded him, rubbing his shoulders. He looked up and made eye contact with me before he closed his eyelids and lowered his head again. 

We didn't have a lot of time. The Third was already locked into position in the suite next door, and Elsa would be there soon enough. 

I reached for his hood. Before I could raise it to his head, he caught my wrist where bruising was starting to form, and I grimaced. 

"Maîtresse, tell me how this happened." He saw the marks on my forearm. Shit. 

"Shhh." I took his hand away and stepped forward to pull his head to my chest. He was breathing heavily against me, and I could detect both arousal and apprehension. "I have you. You're safe." 

I held him as I slid the leather hood over his head. When he first arrived at the bordel, this was a key part of his training, and I practiced it daily to calm him. To soothe him. To gain his trust. I performed this ritual less frequently now, but it was still something precious that we shared. 

I stepped back to make sure the nostril holes were aligned properly before buckling the hood around his neck. Those were the only openings. 

"Speak to me, Two. Can you breathe?" 

"Mmmm." I heard through the hood. 

I lifted his chin and pressed my lips softly to the leather below his nose. "You're doing well," I praised. I felt his lips kiss back. 

I used my thumbs to trace his cheekbones, and then I ran my fingertip down the outline of his nose. 

"I have you," I whispered again. I let him adjust for a moment more before I pushed his knees together and straddled his lap. I made sure he felt me under my short skirt. His hands went to my ass, pulling me closer, and I allowed it. 

"Safe," I whispered, tracing his nipples. 

"Mmmm." 

I put my arms around his neck, planting kisses on the leather as he squeezed my ass. I kissed his forehead, each eye, and his nose, trailing my lips down it. 

"Mmmm." 

"Safe," I whispered again before I wrapped my lips around his nose. His body twitched before he started to breathe again from the air in my mouth. I was breathing for the both of us. 

A faint moan escaped from his throat as he surrendered to me, hands burying themselves in my ass, his touch being the only sense I hadn't compromised. 

I felt sweat starting to form on his body, but he was still calm. I also felt my own arousal stemming from his vulnerability and my nipples hardened. 

Papa spread his knees to make more contact, and we continued to breathe together. We only had a few minutes more before we would leave, and then he would be Elsa's. I tried to think only about the money as he moaned quietly under the hood. 

  


* * *

  


Papa II rested on the leather sheet as we waited for Elsa, oblivious to the fact that his brother was hanging on the wall within arm's reach. Two was on his back with his knees bent and spread apart, hands resting on his abdomen, achingly erect and not allowed to touch himself. 

I stood at the head of the bed next to The Third, his cock resting against my little finger. I gave him just the slightest caresses, and he didn't know whether to look at me or at his brother's well-built anatomy. Each time I brushed my pinky against his cum-filled balls, he bit down on his gag and fluttered his lashes. 

Elsa entered the suite alone. Julien would monitor the session on camera. 

"Hello, Emeritus." She didn't hesitate to climb onto the platform bed between his legs, putting her palms on his knees. "My name is Elsa." 

"Mmmm." 

Elsa fixated on Papa III in his spread-eagle position for several seconds as she rubbed Two's knees. The Third was enjoying his view of her as well, and I could tell he recognized her scent from their first encounter at Elsa's intake appointment. 

As Three watched, Elsa took Two's hand in hers and slowly licked his index and middle fingers. She slid his index finger into her mouth, coiling her tongue around it, and then pushed it back out, repeating the motion. 

"Mmmm." 

Papa II slid his wet fingers down her chin to her neck, resting them on her décolletage. Elsa reached for his other hand and suckled those fingers too before placing both of his hands over her breasts. Papa squeezed them gently, then moved his hands to explore her body and the clothing he could not see, and Elsa leaned forward on her hands so he could reach her. 

Two ran his fingers across the length of the zipper and the string tie, then down the smooth, glossy patent to her thighs, searching for a garter belt she had not worn. He explored her G-string, slipping his fingers under the thin straps at her hips, before sliding his hands up her sides, where he discovered her exposed back. 

As his right hand went behind her neck tracing the halter strap, Elsa planted a gentle kiss on his leather hood. I watched Two carefully as she pulled away and gave her a silent nod. When I noticed The Third was staring down her cleavage, I grazed his balls with my pinky finger, and he bit down on the gag. 

It was Elsa's turn to touch Papa II like she never could before. She started at the folds of his neck below the hood, leaving small kisses there, as her palms fanned out across his chest to his shoulders. Two's hands went to her hips as he moved his legs, adjusting her to be seated on his thigh. She ground against him as she pinched each of his nipples and took them in her mouth, and she replaced kisses with a long and painfully slow lick down his midriff, leaving him glistening in her saliva. 

"Mmmm." 

Suddenly her head lowered and she took Two's cock in her mouth. She looked eager this time, hungry for it. Papa III gulped under his gag when he saw his brother's cock disappear down her throat. I tapped his penis with my little finger and a bead of pre-cum dripped to the floor. 

"Mmmm." Papa II put his hands gently on Elsa's head and started whimpering under the hood to her rhythm. She had told me what she cared about most was getting his cock into her mouth. She came up for air, licking a teasing line along his length, and Two groaned as he pushed himself back between her lips. 

She tossed her head back, her hair flying over her shoulders. I made a mental note to ask her what salon she visited for that blowout. 

She opened her mouth and licked her red lips, looking Three directly in the eyes, before going back down on Two's shaft. It sent a shiver through my body to see her take such control, to have such confidence. 

"Mmmm. Mmmm." I recognized Two's purrs under the hood, and I disliked sharing them. I turned to Three and flicked his dick gently with my index finger this time. A string of pre-cum hung from the tip of his penis. I pinched his nipple and his entire body hitched. He looked confused, his eyes begging, and his body taut against the wall. I pressed my index finger against the ball between his lips. 

"Ahhh," Elsa vocalized as she sat up, and Two moved her again so she straddled his cock. "Ahhh, Papa," she moaned, while staring at Three. 

"Mmmm. Mmmm." Two purred, as his hands fumbled in Elsa's bosom until he found the string tie. He tugged it open, loosening the laces, and grabbed the zipper, pulling it down. He found the snap for the halter neck and released it, pulling her entire top down and revealing her breasts. 

"Papa," she cried as his hands went to work, one in her breasts, and the other pulling her G-string off as he grinded against her. 

"Mmmm. Mmmm." I gave Three's hair a tug as Elsa watched, and then I laid my palm against his throat and held it there. He visibly tensed. 

"Papa, I want it from behind... please," she begged. Both Three and I admired her body as she changed positions with Papa II, moving closer to the edge of the bed. As Two tossed her G-string aside, she slid her top entirely off. When Two pushed her down onto her hands, her mouth landed perilously close to Three's cock. 

I looked for the condom. God damn it, all three of us had talked about this. It was required since Two refused to use one with Stella, whom I had observed to be quite the whore outside the bordel. 

I kept my hand on Three's neck and took one out of my pocket, quickly handing it to Elsa. She reached behind her and tapped Two's hip with the wrapper until he recognized what it was and opened it, sliding it on, before positioning himself behind Elsa. 

Keeping eye contact with Papa III, Elsa leaned her head forward and caught the pre-cum hanging from his penis on her tongue. Three stared down at her as she drew it into her mouth and licked her lips. I pressed lightly on his throat. He would stay quiet. Elsa sought Three's frenulum with the tip of her tongue, barely making contact, as his chest heaved in anticipation. 

At that moment, Two abruptly penetrated her, and Elsa moaned and arched her back to control his depth. She took Three's glans in her mouth and sucked it hard, her cheeks puckered. Three trembled, his eyes locked on her, the look on his face strained. I removed my hand from his throat as he started to breathe more deeply. 

"Yellow," I said aloud to Elsa, and she released him. 

"Ah, ah, ah," she vocalized with each of Two's thrusts as their bodies slapped together at an unrelenting tempo. She tried to grab his hips to control his speed but was unable to reach. 

"I want you to come on my ass," she howled over her shoulder. Two grunted with each thrust, his hands firmly holding her in place. Elsa whined, dropping to her elbows, and began using her tongue on Three's cock, licking the bottom of his shaft. As Two penetrated her deeper, she took Three all the way in her mouth and swallowed, her throat closing over him and rippling down his length. I recognized the look on Three's face. 

"Red! Red!" Three was convulsing as Elsa released him, dropping to her shoulders under Two's persevering thrusts. Three strained against the restraints as the first spurt of his cum landed on the mattress. Elsa watched him through half-lidded eyes as his face contorted, and I sensed her own orgasm approaching. 

"I'm sorry, Papa!" She cried out. "I wasn't allowed!" Their eyes locked as the white ropes continued to land on the mattress and floor in front of her. 

Two heard her outburst and slapped her ass with his palm. I hoped he couldn't make out the exact words, as he rode out her orgasm with her before pulling out and tearing the condom off, coating her in white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My plan is for Papa III to be broken in an upcoming chapter, and I'm drooling over it.
> 
> Are you drooling over it too? Tell me on tumblr (@fellowwriter).


	10. Caged and Unleashed, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maîtresse hosts a VIP Experience.

Before One and I could leave for L'Erosexpo there were several business matters to finish, and as I sat alone in my office I felt increasingly tense. I had hoped Three would be ready to socialize civilly with more clients at this point, but it was clear I would need to make alternate plans. 

I absentmindedly touched my forearm and winced. I had applied an ice pack, but my skin still purpled and blackened overnight where his teeth had been. 

" _Une noisette_ for you," Tess said, startling me as she entered and set the cup down. "These also arrived today." She handed me a file folder and set down a brown shipping box. 

"Thank you, Tess," I said, taking a sip of coffee and opening the file. "Open the box, would you please?" 

Tess took the box to her own desk as I looked down at the folder's contents. Salt had passed his medical screening. I reviewed the doctor's notes, reviewing his latest body measurements, before flipping to the end of the file to see his photos. 

"He waxed?" Tess dropped the scissors she was using on the box. I put the folder down and spread the photos out on my desk. "You may look, Tess," I said as she returned to my side. 

There were two full-length body shots, front and back, and two close-ups of his genitalia in flaccid and erect states. The fur that peeked from his crack was gone, and his balls were smooth and spectacular like One's, but hung much closer to his body, begging to be cupped and pulled. His chest remained as furry as ever, hiding his buds. 

"Well, this was unexpected." I gathered all the papers and put them back in the folder, handing it to Tess. "Take this. I can't look at it now." 

"Certainly, Maîtresse." 

"What's in the package you have there?" 

Tess returned to her desk, dropping Salt's file into a drawer and picking up the scissors again, holding them apart to slice the packing tape. When she opened the box flaps, she removed a shiny, metal chastity cage from the packing material, sealed in a plastic bag. 

"That's for Three. I had it custom-made for his size." Tess looked uncomfortable holding it as she processed that information. 

"When did you take his measurements? I don't remember that." 

"The howling on the first day? It was then." 

"Oh. Well it's not that heavy," Tess commented, as she walked over and handed it to me. 

"It's titanium, that's why." I ripped open the plastic to feel it with my fingers. The openings that would allow his skin to be touched were hand-finished and baby smooth. I admired it for too long because Tess caught me smiling. 

"Has Nicolas returned yet?" I changed the subject, putting the cage down. 

"Not yet, but you gave him quite a list of items to fetch." 

"I wasn't expecting to," I admitted. "It's my fault Three is not ready. I am sorry you are all working hard to make up for it." 

"It's only a minor inconvenience, Maîtresse. VIP Experience will go smoothly as it always does." 

"Who were this month's top 10?" Every month I held a private party for my best clients. It was an incentive for them to purchase more, and retention increased when my clients became friends at these social functions. Plus, the Papas loved being the center of attention and fussed over. Everybody wins. 

"Lilly, Chloé and Dahlia, and... let me see." Tess sat down to type on her keyboard. "Jessamine made it this time, Mel and Nina, Mari, Rachel... Stella... and Elsa made the cutoff." 

"Jessamine?" 

"Would you like me to rescind her invitation?" 

"No, we always abide by our client agreements. Frankly she's my problem because Three isn't ready." I sighed. "Help me keep an eye on her though, would you?" 

"Of course, Maîtresse. Where are you going?" She asked as I stood up. 

"I'm seeing a doctor about this," I replied, holding up my arm. 

  


* * *

  


24 hours alone in his _pied-à-terre_ was The Third's first punishment for biting. No fraternization with the other Papas. No time outside on the balcony. No music – his turntable was taken away. Julien had delivered one meal tray to his room which I saw remained untouched. 

"You were expecting a warm welcome?" Papa grumbled from his perch on the sitting chair's arm. He was wearing only a white t-shirt and socks when we surprised him by opening the door. I surmised by the deep scratches on his chastity cage that he spent his alone time trying to remove it. 

"When was the last time you bathed?" I inquired. "I would like to take you to a party." 

His mouth opened slightly. Three always loved a good party. 

"Your brother and One will be there," I continued. His eyes came to life. 

I approached cautiously, the long sleeves of my blouse hiding my bruises from view. I was written a prescription for painkillers by my doctor, who rebuffed my explanation of the bite being human. The throbbing was unbearable at night, but I refused the pills. It was a reminder of what I failed to do. 

Papa stiffened as I approached. I reached for his hair, running my fingers through it. 

"Will you shower for me, please? I will remove the cage." I moved in close and lifted his t-shirt so I could see his crotch. 

He straightened himself and sniffed when I took the key off the chain around my neck, unlocking the cylinder, and he took a deep breath when the cage and ring slid off. 

"Julien, please take him." 

"I can do it by myself, Maîtresse!" He snapped. 

"Privileges are earned here, Three," I said calmly. "And you haven't earned anything yet." 

"No! No!" Papa shouted as Julien took him in an embrace from behind, his feet kicking at the wall until I heard the bathroom door slam shut. "No!" I heard him yell from behind the door as the water started to run through the pipes. 

"Are you ready for this?" I asked Nicolas. 

"Everything is in the hallway. I just have to wheel it in when we're ready." 

I nodded, and we sat down on the couch to wait. The water eventually stopped, and The Third was still fussy. 

"Give me the towel! Aah!" There was a sound of bottles falling into the bathtub, and the shower curtain rings zinging back and forth on the rod. 

"I can do it!" He yelled before I heard the hair dryer. "Give me the brush!" I heard a yelp when the vanity drawer slammed shut, but I couldn't tell if it was Papa or Julien. 

A few minutes later, Papa emerged wearing a towel wrapped around his waist, with Julien close behind him. 

"Now Maîtresse, I presume you would like me in my suit? Unless this is a special occasion of course, but then you have my papal attire stored somewhere." He looked at Nicolas. "Do you know where I misplaced my dress shoes?" 

"I have a gift for you first," I offered. I held out the chastity cage. "This is called the Necromancer." 

"Maîtresse–" 

"Listen to me, Three. Just listen." He put his left knuckles to his hip as he was used to doing on stage, looking at me impatiently. "This cage was custom-made for you, and it has a fully articulating spine composed of miniature skulls. Look for yourself." I held it out to him. "You will look sexy in this." 

He studied it from a distance before taking a step closer. 

"You must wear a cage. It is not negotiable," I continued. "But I purchased you the finest one – the sexiest one." 

He reached for the apparatus. "It is much nicer than what you made me wear before." He studied it intently. 

"Titanium," I said. That seemed to impress him. 

"It is rather large." He flashed a devilish grin. 

"Will you let me put it on?" 

"I do not have a choice, do I," he muttered. He looked at Nicolas, and then turned to Julien. He sighed, stripping the towel off before flopping backwards onto the bed. He set the cage on his abdomen and put his hands behind his head. "Get on with it then, Maîtresse." 

"Spread your legs," I ordered, pushing his ankles apart and climbing between them. I reached for the cage and disassembled it, laying each part on his body in a trail towards his chest. He watched me intensely as Nicolas handed me lube which I used on the cock ring base. 

"There will be ten clients at this party who will be excited to see you, Papa." His mouth opened when I took his dick in my hand and started to put the ring on. "Elsa is one of them." 

"Aah..." He winced as the ring was secured. 

"I hope you will spend some time getting to know them." I slid the cage onto his penis next, and he closed his eyes as I secured it to the ring. "They will be some of the first to have you... after I do." I smiled down at the skulls. "Now, please give me your hand." 

There were still two pieces left to assemble, but I wanted him to feel the movement. He offered his palm, and I placed it over the Necromancer, sliding it to the side, so he could feel how it moved with him. He peered down his stomach to admire it, taking his hand away. 

"It's nice, isn't it Papa," I whispered. I grazed his balls as I reached for the device's minimalist cap. "The head won't be completely covered like last time. You will be able to receive some skin contact." I brushed the tip of his penis for half a second before placing the cap on and securing it with locking screws. 

When I met his gaze again, he wore a pained expression. 

"There is one more piece, Papa. You will be wearing a scrotal cage. When your behavior is better, this may come off." 

"Maîtresse, please don't." His voice was filled with some urgency, his hands forming into fists. Both Nic and Julien stepped closer to the bed. 

Without a word, I pushed his balls into the cage and attached it, locking all of the screws of his second punishment in place. 

"Don't be upset. You look gorgeous." I admired my handiwork. "You were such a good boy." I stroked his balls through one of the openings. "Now please don't damage this one trying to remove it. Only this key will unlock those screws." He watched me snap the key into a black onyx pendant I wore around my neck. 

I looked over my shoulder at Nicolas, and he moved to the door to retrieve the cart. 

"What's going on?" Papa propped himself up on his elbows. 

"I'm getting you ready for the party." Julien took hold of one of Papa's arms as I scooted off the bed. 

"Hands off!" Papa snapped, sitting up, but Julien didn't let go as Nicolas wheeled in the large cart and closed the door. 

"What is that?" Papa asked angrily, still flailing his arm under Julien's grip. 

"Get him up," I said as Nicolas moved to the bed grabbing Papa's other arm, both men leading him in front of me. 

The cart was covered with a black cloth and taller than Papa was. 

"What is going on Maîtresse," he snarled, still trying to twist away. 

I slowly pulled off the black cloth so he could see his kennel. 

"I have to protect our guests tonight... because apparently you bite." 

I opened the steel door, holding it for him as he looked at his third punishment in disbelief. 

  


* * *

  


" _Bonsoir_ , ladies, kisses for everyone. Welcome to VIP Experience." Rachel, Dahlia and Chloé were the first client group to arrive in the entrance hall. I greeted each one warmly, and Rachel and Dahlia headed for the ladies' room to adjust their hair after wearing the hoods in the van. Chloé wrapped an arm around my waist, planting a kiss on my lips. 

"Why don't you get yourself a drink, Chloé. Two can pour you something." I waved my hand towards the dining room. "You can find him there." 

"OK. Find me later please, Maîtresse." I watched her heels click as she walked down the hallway. 

I felt hands on my upper arms. "Relax, Maîtresse." It was One. 

"It's going to be a long evening, isn't it." I leaned my head back as he gently massaged my shoulders. 

"It will be worth it, Maîtresse, I promise you," he mumbled into my neck. 

"Dahlia and Rachel are here," I said as I felt his lips, followed by his teeth, on my flesh. 

"I will go to them," he whispered as the ladies' room door opened, "but I will be thinking of you the entire time. Three days until the expo." He pressed a firm kiss behind my ear that made my heart pound in my chest. 

"Ladies!" One turned and held out his arms, escorting both of them to the dining room. 

Nicolas made two more trips to transport the rest of the women to the bordel. It was refreshing to see everyone's best cocktail attire, and Papas I and II looked handsome in their suits as they mingled. 

Lilly and Stella arrived at the same time, making a beeline for the dining room where Two had starting the evening pouring champagne. Jessamine hung back to speak to me. 

"Well? You told me if I became VIP he would be here. I demand Papa III. Right now." She crossed her arms. 

"You will see him later, I assure you." 

"I want–" 

"Everyone wants something, Jessamine," I cut her off. "There are ten of you here tonight, and I require a little patience on your part. Please go have a drink while we wait to get started." She lingered, refusing to budge, and I stared her down. "Go on, Jessamine." She rolled her eyes as she walked away. The youngest, spoiled clients were always the most difficult. 

When Nicolas arrived, he brought my four remaining VIPs: Mari, Mel, Nina and Elsa. I welcomed them and sent them down the hallway where One and Two were entertaining the others. 

"Security is in place outside, Maîtresse," Nicolas said when they were out of earshot. 

"Good. We're almost ready. I'm going to check on Julien. Will you watch over the scene down there?" I waved towards the laughter coming from the end of the hallway, and Nicolas nodded and walked that direction. 

I poked my head into the dimly lit conference room. "Are you ready?" 

"We are," Julien replied, as music filled the bordel. 

"What is this?" I asked pointing to the speakers in the ceiling. "It sounds like a hipster cocktail party," which wasn't my scene at all. 

"No idea, Maîtresse. Shall I take care of it?" 

"No, I'm sure Two picked it. Stay there. I will round up the others." I closed the door. 

I didn't need to get anyone's attention when I entered the dining room because Two put his fingers in his mouth and whistled. 

"Welcome to VIP Experience at the bordel." I scanned my clients' faces, and they were all smiling except Jessamine. "Please make sure your glasses are full and join me in the conference room." 

All the conference room chairs were removed to allow ample walking space around the table, and Julien had covered it with a black pad made of high-quality marine vinyl – the most durable kind. At one end of the table was a large rectangular object covered with a black cloth, and I stood behind it. 

"Ladies, to thank you for your bordel patronage, I am pleased to present Papa Emeritus III." I removed the cloth with a flourish, and the room was full of gasps and squeals. 

The Third cowered in the back of his kennel against the bars, naked except for the Necromancer. His cage was lined with newspapers, and a large dog water bottle hung inside, which Julien had filled with cold beer. To drink, he had had to press his tongue against the stainless-steel tube. 

I picked up my crop from the table. "Say hello to the ladies, Three," I encouraged, gently poking his ribs. 

"Ahem, good evening," he said without making eye contact. 

"Good boy," I whispered, rubbing his back with the crop's tip between the bars. "Now ladies," I continued, "please continue to enjoy your drinks and introduce yourselves to The Third. We will have _hors d'oeuvres_ coming out shortly." 

I slipped my crop into the back of my skirt's waistband as the women approached, and Julien took my place to monitor the interactions with The Third. I met Nicolas by the door. 

"Where is Tess? She is supposed to be handling the details." I looked back to see Jessamine pressed against the kennel in the front of the pack, and Two was looking at his brother empathetically as he was abandoned by everyone except Elsa, who was whispering in his ear. Dahlia and Rachel didn't budge, each still with one hand on One. 

"In your suite still, I think," Nicolas replied. "Would you like me to –" 

"No, I will be right back." 

I walked down the hallway towards the suites, the party music still blaring throughout the bordel. When I approached my suite at the end of the hall, I knocked. 

"Tess? Are you in there?" I waited and knocked again. "Tess?" I unlocked the door and opened it slowly. "Tess?" 

When I entered and turned the corner, I found Tess and Salt lounging on my bed. He had a hand in her hair, smiling. 

"Maîtresse!" Tess stood up and straightened herself, buttoning her top button. "The music – I couldn't hear you. I am sorry." 

I picked up the remote from my nightstand and turned down the volume a bit. "You picked this music and decided to play it throughout the entire bordel." I looked at Salt. 

"It's a party, isn't it?" He remained lounging comfortably. 

"Tess, please go check on the kitchen. We should have _hors d'oeuvres_ to serve to our guests shortly." 

"Yes, Maîtresse." Tess left the room, and I waited until I heard the suite door close. 

"What do you think you're doing? Get off my bed at once." He was wearing a black leather jacket with a tie, and black jeans. "I told you to wear a suit." As he moved to the edge of the bed, I pulled his tie so he stood up. 

"I don't have one, Maîtresse. You know I have nothing until I work again." 

"It will have to do." I straightened his clothing and inspected his face. "The stubble is fine – in fact, the ladies will love it. But next time I decide where you get your haircuts. That one is ridiculous." 

"Yes, Maîtresse." He didn't say anything else until I gave up trying to rearrange his hair into a style. "Will I be able to work tonight?" 

"You're here to sell. The ladies are going to bid on you." I looked down at his belt and started adjusting it, and a mental image of One flashed so brightly in my head I had to stop. I looked into Salt's eyes. "Bring out the charm. It's a limited engagement and scarcity will drive the price." 

"How much do you think I can make?" 

"It depends on how you perform. Show them what you can do. They will be looser with their wallets after a few drinks. But no sex tonight. Three and I get you first. That's still the deal." 

"Yes, Maîtresse." He took the remote from my hand and turned the volume back up. 

"Come, we have to get back to the party quickly." I tossed the remote on the bed, leaving the music on, and grabbed his wrist, leading him out of my suite. I hoped he hadn't been in my things – Tess was supposed to be supervising him. The other suites weren't available because each one had been cleaned and stocked with our VIPs' favorite things. I was sure most of them would be spending the night. 

When I returned to the party dragging Salt behind me, there was another round of gasps. Two was visibly shaken. I hadn't told him his former ghoul was returning to work at the bordel because I needed him to focus on his clients. He was already distracted by Elsa's session, and he continued to ask who else was in the room that night and how I received the bite marks he had seen. 

"Ladies, I have a few announcements about tonight's proceedings." I heard a metal jangle at the back of the room and realized Three was also surprised by Salt's sudden appearance. He had suddenly stopped drinking beer from his bottle, and it clanged on the bars when the tube fell from his lips. 

At that moment, Tess entered, carrying a tray of assorted _hors d'oeuvres_ from the kitchen and napkins. She began approaching clients and offering them as I continued. 

"There are a few things happening tonight. We are going to have a sealed-bid auction for some new experiences." Chloé nodded as I spoke, hanging on every word. "You will be able to bid on the first session with Papa Emeritus III," I announced to a roomful of squeals, "and you may also bid on the first session with Two's former Water ghoul, Salt. He will be here for a limited-return engagement only." The squeals turned to a quiet murmur as the women exchanged looks with each other. Two's hand went to his chest as he looked down at the floor. 

"Now neither of these experiences will be tonight, I'm afraid." I looked around the room to ensure everyone understood the rules. "But you will be reserving your place at the front of the line. Salt's experience may happen later this week, and Papa III will be sometime... after that." I watched The Third's head lower at my remarks. "Tess will be collecting your sealed bids at the end of the evening, and we'll announce the winners." The room started to buzz with loud chatter against the music. 

"Ladies! Ladies, I am not finished." I waited until I regained their attention. "There will also be a silent auction for sessions with One or Two immediately after the party in the bordel." Two puffed his chest out as he became the center of attention again, but it was only for a moment. 

"Additionally, we have some complimentary VIP experiences. Tonight's theme is the petting zoo." I paused for dramatic effect. "Three hasn't eaten in the past 24 hours and is quite a hungry boy, so you may choose to feed him kibble from that bowl." I gestured toward Julien, who held it up for the women to see. "You may pet him through the bars with a crop, or you may also choose to pet him outside of his kennel for an additional price." The room erupted into a roar, forcing me to speak louder. "But he will remain in his chastity cage for all activities." 

"You may also choose to remove Salt's clothing, and pet him as well," I shouted over the din. "Now, please continue to enjoy yourselves!" 

The women sprung into action with Mel and Nina quickly cornering Salt. I paced slowly and surveyed the room, studying my Papas. The Third's hands were pressed flat against the bars, touching fingertips with some of the women while speaking to Jessamine through the top of his kennel. One and Two each had an audience, with Two seeming pleasantly focused on Elsa and Stella. Lilly approached me after wandering away from Three's end of the table. 

"Maîtresse, I need to know... how much the new ones can take." I didn't understand what she meant at first, and she raised her eyebrows. 

"Oh... for pegging." She nodded. "Well... that's not something I can answer tonight, so for now I would suggest… asking them." 

"Thank you, Maîtresse." She returned to Three's kennel. 

I felt a headache coming on from the music and commotion and excused myself from the party, heading towards the dining room to pour myself a drink. I dropped several ice cubes into my vodka soda and pressed it to my forehead after taking a sip. I needed to stay hydrated. 

"You still haven't broken him, then." I barely heard her over the music. 

I turned to face Chloé. "A drink?" She nodded and I set my glass down to make her the same. "He will come around," I said when I handed her the cocktail. 

"I would like to make a sealed bid on the both of you. I want to finish what we started." 

"I'm not part of this," I quickly answered. "I'm not on the auction block." I started walking back to the party, which was spilling out into the entrance hall. 

"Maîtresse, wait," she called after me, scurrying to catch up. As I approached the door, she grabbed my forearm and I wailed loudly at the touch. Nicolas and Two came immediately to my side as my guests looked on. 

"What have you done?" Two said angrily, grabbing Chloé by the shoulders. 

"Stop it, Two. She didn't mean anything by it." Nicolas took the drink from my hand as I clutched my bruised arm. "She didn't know I have this." 

"Have what?" Chloé tried to reach out for me, but Two grabbed her wrists and spun her away. 

"Nicolas, get Two out of here. Please." I watched him quickly hustle Papa II out of the room, and Chloé returned to my side. When I looked up, I saw Three staring at us with a smug expression. 

"I am fine, everyone," I reassured the guests. "Please continue enjoying yourselves." I turned to Chloé. "I have a wound. You didn't know, but I will be fine," I whispered. "Please, just go enjoy the party." She lingered. "Please, Chloé. Just go." 

I picked up my drink again and left the room. I found Two in the entrance hall by himself. "I will be alright," I told him as I approached. He looked at me skeptically. "Please, just go back inside and focus on your clients." 

He was silent for a long moment. "I always do what you ask of me, Maîtresse, but you need to tell me what happened to your arm." I said nothing, and the standoff became awkward. "Tell me what you've done to my Water ghoul then," he finally said in a low voice. 

"He asked to come back. That's all." 

"You know that's not what I meant. What did you... make him do." 

"Nothing." 

"Bullshit." He put a firm palm on my shoulder as he passed me to return to the party.


	11. Caged and Unleashed, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The petting zoo.

I finished my drink alone in the entrance hall, watching One speaking quietly to Rachel and Dahlia as they came out into the corridor. They were enamored with him, and it pleased me. 

When Nicolas passed me on the way to the dining room, I handed him my empty glass, instructing him to fetch everyone another round. 

I could see Two through the doorway from where I was standing, and he was attending to Stella, his arm around her waist. She seemed to be enjoying herself, and I wondered if she would make a bid for Two or just go home to Alfred. Or the new man she had been recently photographed with. While I didn't care for her personally, I needed to keep her business. 

As One was entertaining Rachel and Dahlia, Nicolas returned with a tray of cocktails, pausing to serve them before handing me another vodka soda. I followed Nic back to the party. 

I headed towards the kennel as Papa II approached, fetching a whiskey sour for Stella and a negroni for himself. He handed Stella her drink before stepping towards the kennel, swirling the other. 

"What did you do. Why are you in that thing," Two said coolly to his brother. 

I watched helplessly as Three opened his jaws and snapped them shut, turning to make sure I could see all his teeth. "Apparently I'm an animal," he announced before turning his attention to Lilly and Jessamine who were at the side of his kennel. I shook my head at Two not to press it, and he left us with a confused look. 

"Hungry, Papa?" He was sweating, and the newspapers were sticking to his skin when he changed positions. "You really should eat something." 

I set my drink down as Julien handed me the bowl of "kibble," which was leftover _coq au vin_ from the day before. I stirred the small pieces with a spoon, collecting bits of chicken, _lardons_ and mushrooms, and pushed the sample through the bars for him to taste. 

Three frowned but accepted it, taking the spoon in his mouth. "Good boy," I praised. "What do you say?" 

"Thank you, Maîtresse. Another, please." He waited as I formed another spoonful and pushed it through the bars. Chloé came over, watching closely as he slurped it up. 

"Would you like to take over?" I handed her the bowl and spoon. 

"I am bidding for you," Chloé said as she pushed another bite through the bars. 

"I am not as fond of you, and the way you and Maîtresse left things," Three said coldly, before leaning forward to collect the wet morsels with his lips. 

Lilly pulled my elbow. "I need Three on the table, out of the cage – I will pay for it." 

"Thank you," Three said after he swallowed, turning his head to belch. I noticed the bottle on his cage was almost empty. 

"And Salt!" Lilly shouted to get his attention. 

Two had Salt against the wall, his right hand planted near his head, leaning close and whispering. They both looked up when they heard Lilly's outburst, and as everyone looked their direction, Two lowered his arm. 

Salt seized the moment, climbing onto the vinyl pad in front of Three's cage. Mel and Nina watched from a distance as he removed his jacket, handing it to Julien for safekeeping. I wasn't sure where this was going yet, but I allowed it. 

Salt put his arms on top of Papa's kennel, leaning over it as he peered inside. 

"What are you looking at?" Three hissed, wiping sauce from his chin with the back of his hand. 

"I wanted to see what I'm in for later this week." Salt looked over The Third's body slowly before standing up and taking his own cock out. Two shook his head between audience screams, disgusted at the display as Salt started stroking his dick into an erection. But his brother wouldn't look away. 

The women gathered around the table as Salt locked eyes with Three and started removing the rest of his clothes. He tossed his tie at Nina but Mel snatched it. He tossed his shirt at Mari. Jessamine and Stella pulled Salt's pants down and his shoes off while Three watched. 

Salt paused to locate Lilly's position at the table and bent over in front of her, so she could see exactly what she wanted. He focused on Elsa next, provocatively sitting on his heels in front of Three's cage, his penis pointed at her. 

"Would you like to pet me?" He offered. Elsa reached her hand out and stroked his thigh. "You can pet me as much as you like," Salt continued. "Don't be shy." Stella also joined in, touching his arm first, as Two fumed across the table at both of them. 

It was time for the petting zoo to begin. I opened the combination lock and propped open Papa's kennel door. 

"Make space," I instructed Salt, and he crawled to the far end of the table, which pleased Mel and Nina. Before he sat down again, Nina pinched his ass hard. 

"I need them tied up," Lilly pulled my elbow again. I anticipated this might be a request, and I nodded to Julien to do it. He ducked under the table and retrieved the soft but strong Velcro cuffs he had secured there ahead of time. There were two sets of four, each with long straps. 

Julien secured Salt's wrists first, before moving to the other side of the table and securing his ankles. There was a slight amount of slack for movement, which I had requested because this would be a night of endurance. 

"Hey!" I heard Salt's voice rise as Nina and Mari started the petting a bit heavier than he anticipated, and I watched him squirm. 

"I need clamps, Maîtresse – I will pay for it," Mel called as she joined them. I remembered Salt's penchant for nipple clamps, but I put my hand on Julien's forearm to get his attention over the noise. 

"Bring both kinds," I directed. 

"What about him?" Julien inquired, as Three hadn't moved out of his kennel. 

"I haven't finished my dinner," Three snapped. I took the bowl from Chloé and placed it a few feet from the kennel's entrance, removing the spoon. Three glared at me before crawling out on his hands and knees as Julien left the room. 

"No hands," I instructed, and Papa's eyes narrowed before his head lowered into the bowl to eat. 

"No," I pushed Elsa's hand away as she reached to pet him. "Let him finish undisturbed." 

"Elsa," Papa II called from across the table. She wandered his direction, as he held out a fresh drink for her in his hand. 

Three noisily wolfed down mouthful after mouthful, so quickly I thought he might choke. This was the hungriest I had seen him, and Chloé and I enjoyed his beastly sounds and sporadic, satisfied hums as he devoured the slowly-braised, tender stew. Between strands of hair that had fallen into the bowl, we caught glimpses of his smacking lips and bulging cheeks, watching the folds of his neck ripple as he swallowed. His flexed arms held his crouched position, ass high in the air. 

When Three finished, he licked the supremely rich sauce from the bowl just once, realizing it would be uncultured of him to continue. I motioned for Stella to come over while Jessamine was distracted petting Salt. 

I guided Three to sit with his legs hanging over the edge of the table, nudging Stella between them. 

"His face. Lick it clean." 

Stella studied the brown drippings that dotted his nose, cheeks and chin. The Third had never seen her before, and he used his hand to stroke her hair and push it behind her ear. Stella demurely looked down at the Necromancer in his lap. If she wasn't sure about Two, maybe Three could keep her as a client. 

She had become visibly tipsy, losing her prim edge. She draped her arms confidently around The Third's sagging neck as I glanced across the room at Two, who was holding Elsa and talking into her ear. I positioned myself to block his view. 

Closing her eyes first, Stella smiled and used her tongue to lick the sauce from the tip of Three's nose. He put his hands on her waist, visually checking to see if I would allow it, and I nodded my permission. 

"Keep your eyes closed," Three said, "and find the rest." Stella smiled and kept going, using her tongue to explore his face, as Chloé looked on, enjoying the spectacle. After a few sensual licks on his cheeks, she aimed for his chin, and The Third turned it into a sloppy kiss she seemed to enjoy. 

"Save some for everyone else," I said as I intervened, stopping the show. "Take your position next to Salt." Stella stepped back as The Third swung his legs back up on the table. As he moved backward, Nicolas fastened Velcro cuffs to his wrists first, and then his ankles. 

"Be gentle, ladies," I warned, as freshly-painted fingernails soon covered his body. I stepped back to watch, as Salt and Three were both completely enveloped and nearly devoured. 

Even Elsa left Two's side to participate, with Two following her closely as she stopped in front of his brother. Three's skin was red and scratched, his eyes watery, as hands pinched, poked, and gripped his thighs, ass, chest and nipples. Fingers nipped at his penis and balls through the Necromancer, but the openings weren't big enough to allow him serious harm – I had seen to that. Salt, on the other hand, yelped at the other end of the table as Julien returned with ball and nipple clamps, handing them to Mel, who had made herself comfortable between his legs. 

Two was visibly disturbed at the commotion and frowned as Elsa reached her own hand towards Three's Necromancer. She stroked him through the titanium's openings, and I saw him open his mouth as they shared an impassioned look. 

"You can do better than that," Three gasped, as his hair was pulled from behind, "you cum slut." I winced as he had announced it loud enough for everyone to hear. 

Two looked from Elsa's face to his brother's in shock, but at that moment Salt began to scream, and Two covered his ears and cowered, leaving the room as I quickly followed him. 

"What the hell, Maîtresse?" It had been a while since I had seen Two this angry, and he pressed my back against the wall as he confronted me, his hands on my shoulders. 

"Ahem." We turned to look at One, who had his pants around his ankles, Dahlia kneeling before him as Rachel waited her turn. I nodded to One that I was fine. 

"Stop. Just stop, Two," I said in a hushed tone. "You're embarrassing yourself, and you're embarrassing me." I put my hand on his chest to give me breathing room. 

"It was him with Elsa and me, wasn't it!" He lowered his voice to an angry, harsh whisper. I looked him in the eye and nodded. 

"She paid for it." I kept my hand on his chest. "Shhh. Stay calm. We have guests." 

"He did this too, didn't he!" He gripped my forearm tightly in his fist, holding it up, and I bit my lip so I wouldn't scream in pain. 

"Two... you're hurting me," I whispered, as my eyes cracked and I could no longer hide the truth. 

"Fuck!" He shouted as he threw my arm down carelessly. I hunched over, holding it, as he stormed back into the party.


	12. The P Level

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maîtresse takes Papa III underground.

Ten hours later, I was at my desk still reviewing the security footage. 

"I just don't understand how it happened," I said to Nicolas. None of us had slept after VIP Experience and the series of events that unfolded. "I missed something." 

"We all did," Nicolas replied. "I am very sorry, Maîtresse. We'll keep looking." 

"We need to find her." 

"I have someone on the outside looking." 

"The outside?" 

"One of the security personnel from last night. He's a friend." 

I sighed before answering. "Well, he did find the intruder you let into my bordel." I couldn't hide my disappointment. 

"Again, I am very sorry, Maîtresse. I accept your consequences." 

"Let me know as soon as you find Stella." I opened the paracetamol bottle on my desk and swallowed two pills with the rest of my coffee, regretting not filling my pain prescription. "I'm going to see Three before I visit the P level." 

Nic nodded and left my office as I covered my eyes with my hands, rubbing my temples. As if that would stop the headache – and everything else – that was coming.

  


* * *

  


I knocked three times. "It's Maîtresse, and I'm going to open the door." 

I waited for a moment, listening for a response before I unlocked it and pushed it open. 

Sofa cushions were strewn across the floor, and the coffee table was flipped and lying on its side. I closed the door and locked it again, eyeing The Third curled into a ball on his bed, wearing a woman's bathrobe. 

"Three?" I picked up the cushions and put them back on the sofa as I walked towards him. 

"What could you possibly want now. Let me rest." He kept his back turned as I sat on the edge of his bed, his voice sounding sorrowful. 

"You performed well last night, and you earned the highest bid. Congratulations." He snorted and adjusted his pillow, still refusing to turn around. 

"I am sorry how your evening ended," I added after a moment of silence. When I put a hand on his shoulder, he recoiled, pulling the robe higher around his neck. 

"Let me see what he did to you." 

"What you allowed him to do," he seethed. 

"I need to see it," I said softly. "Please." I put my palm on his hip and his body felt cold. 

"Promise me you'll go away now," he demanded, turning his head so I could see his bloodied face. His lower lip was puffy and swollen, and deep cuts on his cheekbones had bled through his bandages onto his pillow. Both eyes were watery, his white eye completely bloodshot. 

I eyed the "C" on the front of his bathrobe. It belonged to Chloé. 

Three frowned and turned away again, slumping into the mattress. "Goodbye, Maîtresse." 

I caressed his back gently in small circles. "I came to see if you wanted out of the cage. It's Salt's time, if you would like to have him with me." I felt Three's body tense under my hand as he listened to the words. "I know you've wanted your brother's ghoul for some time." I stroked his side in silence for a few moments, my hand gliding over the lustrous charmeuse of the robe. I reached over his hip, slipping my hand underneath the robe and over his cage. 

"Eh…" His sigh floated away as I slipped two fingers to his penis, stroking him between the titanium ribs. 

"This protected you, you know." I slid my thumb gently across his exposed skin in the scrotal cage. "But it's time to take it off. Would you like that?" 

"Eh… eh." After a moment he rolled onto his back, the robe falling open, his eyes shifting as he looked into mine. 

He shot upright suddenly, his hand to my throat, eyes still glistening. 

"Are you my breakfast, Maîtresse?" He squeezed gently, testing me, as I continued running my fingers along his cock. 

"You haven't earned it, Three." I pulled his hand down, placing it on my breast. "And you've kept me waiting too long. You're all I wanted this whole time and too stubborn to see it." I felt his cock straining against the cage. 

"Eh… uh!" 

"Let's change your bandages and clean you up." I pulled the robe away from his shoulders and looked at the scratches and marks from the night before, his hairless chest red and blotchy. "I have a salve that will take the sting away." 

I removed the key from my onyx pendant, spreading his knees to see claw marks on his inner thighs that left distinct notches. He whimpered as I removed the screws of the Necromancer one by one, and when I slid the parts off, he groaned against the friction. 

"You'll have your release. Down Salt's throat. Or in his ass." 

"Uhhh!" He looked unsure of himself, keeping his hands at his sides but desperately wanting to touch his dick which had suddenly hardened. I set the Necromancer's parts on his nightstand before putting my key away. 

"And my dildo will be wherever your cock isn't," I added. 

"Maîtresse!" He shut his eyes tight. "Please."

  


* * *

  


The red eye and black bandages on his cheekbones gave The Third a demonic look. I took no chances, cuffing his wrists behind his back, and attaching a leash to the leather collar I had placed around his neck. He obliged without a fuss, his half-hard cock swinging freely. 

After I closed the elevator doors, I pressed the "P" button to begin our slow descent. 

"So you named an entire floor after me," Papa said, eyeing the panel. His naked body had a shine to it from the salve, and his puffy lower lip was begging to be suckled. 

I was pleased some of his spirit had returned, as he would need it for what was about to transpire. 

"This doesn't feel like purgatory," Papa remarked about the cooler air that enveloped us when I pulled open the doors, after the cab stopped. My heeled footsteps on the dank stone floor echoed off the walls as I led him through a passageway to a series of small rooms. Papa stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the metal bars. 

"You have a prison." His mouth fell completely open. 

"It used to be one," I said cautiously, tightening my grip on the leash. "It was long ago. This passageway was once connected to the catacombs." 

"Why am I– no! No!" He pulled against the leash, trying to back up. 

"You're not staying here." I tugged the leash to get him to stop and grabbed him by the collar. "Relax, Three," I said as I watched him pant with his mouth open. "The P isn't for prison. It's for punishment." I let go of his collar, and he stood there for a moment, dumbfounded. 

I put my hand to his cheek, below the bandage, stroking it. "It's time for you to see Salt. Come on." I tugged the leash so he would follow, stopping in front of the second cell. While each room did have some of the original bars, I had installed solid doors and sliding plexiglass privacy panels. By design, the rooms were not soundproofed like the suites upstairs. 

When I opened the door, I saw Salt's petting-zoo wounds for the first time. Standing in the center of the room naked, his entire body was covered in unsightly welts. After we entered, I closed and locked the door behind me, removing Three's handcuffs and leash. 

"Your face," Salt said, approaching Three. 

"Your genitals," Three retorted, staring at Salt's bruised and discolored cock and balls. 

"It's a good thing then for both of you," I intervened, noticing Salt's growing erection also pained him, "that Three will take you from behind. But first, on your knees, Salt. On your knees!" 

Salt dropped to the stone floor between me and the wall, as I draped Three's leash around his neck. 

"Without the collar, this is a choke leash," I told Salt. "I know you like that kind of thing." I pulled it upward just enough so he felt the tension, stringing it through a wall-mounted ring and tying it off. As he accustomed to his new breathing restriction, I slowly lifted my dress so he could see the dildo I sported for the occasion. 

"Suck it," I said, shoving it down his throat as Three groaned in delight. "Tell me how big it is." 

"Biggggh," Salt gasped between thrusts. 

"I can see it go down his throat," Three choked, ready to lose himself. 

"Still a good slut," I said to Salt, before pulling out and striking him hard across the face with Three's handcuffs, which I wielded like brass knuckles. 

"That hurts, Maîtresse," Salt rubbed his face with his palm. 

"I never said it wouldn't. Your turn, Three." I moved so he could take my place, watching in anticipation. The Third's eyes narrowed as Salt's mouth approached, and when he opened it to take him, Three's hands went to the back of his head, holding him in place as he slammed his cock down his throat. 

"Agggggh," Salt gagged under the force, his hands going to Three's hips to try to control it, which was futile, and then to the leash, trying to pull it away from his neck. 

"You always wanted this," Three hissed, looking down his body to see Salt suffocating on his thickness. Three's eyes were rolling back into his head as Salt's throat closed over him each time. 

"Careful, Three. We've barely started. Let him breathe." Papa slowed his thrusts, still keeping his cock in Salt's mouth. 

"Three," I said again. 

"He was enjoying that," Papa harrumphed, leaving a trail of saliva and precum on Salt's lips when he pulled out. 

"So were you," Salt added, wiping his face with the back of his hand. Papa said nothing, holding his cock as if it was a wild animal that needed to be restrained. 

"Stand up now, Salt, and face the wall." He did as he was told, and I tightened the leash slack so he could no longer kneel. I held out lube from my pocket to Three. "Lube my cock and yours," I ordered as I squirted a large dollop on each of his palms. 

"Uuuumph." Papa's two hands went to work, his left hurriedly on my dildo, and his right taking more time, as if he were shining a fine piece of silver. 

I took Papa's arm, leading him behind Salt, who leaned forward and put his arms on the wall to brace himself, knowing what was coming. 

"Slowly, Three. He needs to stretch." The Third moaned as he pressed against his hole, and Salt breathed loudly with his mouth open, gasping as he was penetrated. 

I stepped back as they carried on and slid the obscured privacy panel on the left wall away, revealing transparent plexiglass over the original cell bars. A naked Alpha stood up from his wooden chair in the adjacent cell, his face wrecked when he saw what I had arranged. 

"Nooooooo!" He pounded on the plexiglass, which made both Salt and Three turn their heads his direction. 

"Alpha!" Salt gasped. "Alpha!" 

"You should never have told him you were returning to work," I chided. "He followed you here last night and security found him in the garage." 

"Leave him a– urrrrfff." Three had slipped his entire cock in Salt's ass, staring gleefully at Alpha as he did it. He held still after that, trying to contain himself. 

"Good boy," I said playfully, slapping his ass in shared excitement. 

I moved to the right side of the room, sliding away another privacy panel to reveal the other adjacent cell. Papa II sat on his chair naked, his head buried in his hands, and when he looked up, he marched to the plexiglass angrily. 

"Keep going, give it to him." Three needed no encouragement, as he started to pound Salt's ass. 

"Water! Stand down, Ghoul! Maîtresse, make them stop!" 

Salt was too far gone already. "More," he rasped under his breath, his face contorting. "More. More Papa! I want more!" 

"Stop!" Alpha screamed. "Nooooo! Look at me!" He pounded on the glass. 

Three relished it, having all the power and eyes on him. He performed like a stallion, holding Salt's hips in place, his cock sliding effortlessly in and out, his sounds breathy yet controlled, as he watched Salt's back tense, and his legs tremble as he struggled to remain standing. 

A rumble formed deep in Papa's throat, and he tossed his head side to side as he released a full growl – mouth open, eyes closed, teeth bared. His hands moved to Salt's shoulders, pushing him down on his cock as much as he was pushing in. 

I looked Papa II in the eyes before I took my place behind his brother, lifting my skirt. 

"Maîtresse!" Two's dick was hard as I entered Three slowly to The Third's screams of delight. Alpha's cock was also hard, leaving a wet smear on the plexiglass as he watched his lover being taken by his Papa, and his Papa being taken by me. 

When Alpha's eyes met Papa II's on the other side of the cell, he froze. 

"You shouldn't have come here, Ghoul!" Two grabbed the back of his chair and threw it at the plexiglass, causing Alpha to flinch when it crashed to the floor. Three threw back his head to laugh but realized then he was coming. 

"Yes," I hummed in his ear. "Take my cock. Take your ghoul – he's yours now." His body spasmed erratically as he crushed Salt's body against the wall, the pressure forcing Salt to come on the stones. I continued my thrusts for several moments afterwards as they both fell apart, and only when Three stopped heaving did I pull out. 

I helped Papa III to the chair in Salt's cell before turning Salt around, lifting his chin. I struck him once more with the handcuffs as the tears poured down Alpha's face, before releasing Salt's leash, leaving him in a pile on the floor. 

"Thank you, Maîtresse." Three sighed. 

Two was pacing inside his cell when my phone vibrated. Finally, someone found Stella. 

I dropped the phone as soon as it left my pocket when I saw the message from Tess: CARDINAL COPIA IS HERE.


	13. Paris-Brest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cardinal Copia arrives unexpectedly.

I paused at the door to collect myself. I was becoming increasingly tired and needed to be careful I made no mistakes. As I typed my code in the keypad, I straightened my back and took a deep breath.

He was standing with Tess in my front office where I held client intake appointments, cradling his black biretta in his left arm. It was the only room showing no signs of the party that had taken place.

“Maîtresse, allow me to present His Eminence, Cardinal Copia.” Tess stepped forward and handed me a faith card with his photo on it, and when I turned it over, there was a local address in Paris.

 _“Bonjour, Maîtresse._ How do you do?” He extended his gloved hand.

“Your Eminence.” I turned on the charm, trying not to sound like I had naked Papas and ghouls locked in my basement. When I took his hand, he cleared his throat. It seemed old-fashioned, but I acquiesced, feeling the coldness of his sacred rings on my lips as I kissed them.

“I am pleased to meet you finally after all this time,” he continued.

“You’re in Paris now? May I ask why you’re here?”

 _“On m'a dit que..._ I was in the neighborhood.” He waved my question away with his gloved hand, which I found rude. No one came to my bordel uninvited.

“Tess, does he have an appointment today?”

“No, Maîtresse. His first appointment is next month. I scheduled it myself.”

“And how did he arrive?”

“He was standing at the garage door. I saw him on the security cameras, and it wouldn't be good—”

“Thank you, Tess,” I warned.

“You don't have a buzzer down there,” Copia interjected.

“You didn’t follow our protocol.” I cupped his chin to study his face. He seemed familiar, but I couldn't quite place it. I let go of his chin and took in his attire, holding his sparkling pectoral grucifix in my hand, admiring it. I noticed my touches made him uncomfortable.

“I was hoping to... become acquainted before we see each other. Maybe you could show me around the place.” He sniffed and raised his nose as I let go of the grucifix and ran my fingers down to his fascia. His body felt firm under his vestments.

“I do not host uninvited guests.” Something was off about him.

“I brought you what I heard was your favorite.” He nodded to a pastry box on my desk, tied with a pink ribbon. _“Fauchon’s Paris-Brest éclairs.”_

“Then we should sit and enjoy them.” I pointed to one of the steel chairs, taking his biretta and placing it on the desk. “Sit, Tess.” I pointed at the chair next to his before opening the pastry box.

“Most Eminent Cardinal, have you ever pleased a woman?” I leaned back against my desk facing them, holding an éclair in one hand, still in its pastry u-card.

He glanced from me to Tess.

“She stays.” I nodded my encouragement to respond in front of her.

“You know why they sent me here.” He shifted his position, legs splayed apart.

“Please answer questions when I ask them.”

“I have no... experience.” He sighed.

“None?”

He shook his head and looked away.

“Tess, have I ever told you how you can tell if a man is skilled at oral sex?” I caught his attention again.

“No, Maîtresse.”

“You watch him eat.” I stepped to the cardinal’s side to ensure Tess could see and held the éclair in front of him. “The first thing you observe is how he looks at his food. Does he admire it, savoring it before he begins? Does he appreciate what is before him? Does he plan where he will take his first bite?” I ran my fingers through his chestnut hair as he nervously stared down his nose at the pastry, before I settled my free hand gently below his ear, alongside his jaw.

“He seems attentive,” Tess commented. “And then?”

“It’s his approach of his first bite. Is it slow or rushed? How far do his lips part? Does he take a sample or a mouthful?” I moved the éclair closer to his chin. “Go on,” I whispered, pushing the end of the pastry beyond the shiny cardboard, so he could take it in his mouth.

Tess and I watched as he lowered his head, his tongue coming out slightly to greet the éclair’s end, before closing his lips over it, his mouth filling with praline mousseline cream. A murmur escaped his throat.

“Does he make a sound of enjoyment at receiving his first taste? Do his eyes close? Does he hold it in his mouth before chewing, savoring the taste?” I felt his cheek flush, and his jaw slowly moved beneath my hand. The cream covered half his upper lip with some in his mustache, and his tongue made an appearance to swipe the excess.

“He seems to enjoy it, Maîtresse. He’s licking but not smacking his lips, and he’s swallowing slowly instead of wolfing it down.”

“Good observations, Tess,” I encouraged. I pulled away from Copia and moved to stand in front of him.

“Legs together,” I demanded, and when his knees came in, I straddled his lap. I heard a faint grunt when I sat against his crotch, and he tipped his head back to create more space between us, keeping his arms at his sides.

“Now, Tess,” I continued, “you can also observe how he licks certain foods.” I inserted a finger into the creamy center, tasting it myself before holding it out to Copia’s mouth. He scowled, but I felt an erection forming beneath his cassock, and I pressed it between my legs. His eyes betrayed his enjoyment, and I teased my finger to his lips.

When he opened his mouth, I felt his teeth scrape off the cream, and I pulled my hand away.

“Tess, come here and show him how it’s done.” I stared into Copia’s eyes, still holding my finger in front of him.

Tess left her seat and came in close, leaning over and licking my finger slowly before taking its entire length in her mouth, sucking it clean as Copia watched helplessly.

“Thank you, Tess. Your turn, Your Eminence,” I loaded my finger again with cream and held it to his lips, and he hesitated before half-closing his eyes to flick it with his tongue. I let him finish to observe his technique, and he left my finger smeared as he looked up at me for approval.

I pushed my finger back into his mouth again to clean it myself, rubbing the excess on his tongue.

“We have work to do,” I said sweetly.

“Perhaps now you can show me... your bed.” He was trying his hardest to retain some level of confidence.

“Here, you earn your privileges, My Lord Cardinal. You have earned nothing yet.” I rubbed myself against the large girth between my legs, admittedly in admiration—I hadn’t known he would be like this. “Since you brought me something, however, I would also like to give you a gift in return. Tess, retrieve the box, would you please?”

“Yes, Maîtresse.” Tess exited the room quietly as I fed Copia the remaining half of the éclair, scarcely rocking back and forth against his cock as he became increasingly aroused and bewildered by his urges.

When Tess returned, I stood up to present the wooden box.

“It has my name engraved,” Copia observed, rising to his feet as I set it on the desk. “I am flattered at the extravagance, Maîtresse. Thank you.”

“I wanted to personalize it.” I smiled at him as I lifted the lid, revealing the anal training kit I had assembled. “I will work you up gradually,” I continued, picking up the largest plug with a jeweled end, “until you become my princess, Your Eminence.”

He held his grucifix, speechless, as I set the plug back in the box.

“Please remove your vestments now.”

He glanced from me to Tess.

“She stays.” I nodded my encouragement to undress in front of her. “Everyone’s first appointment is an evaluation, Your Eminence. I need to see what I’m working with.”

He loosened his buttons, still looking unsure of himself, and piece by piece, he silently handed his garments to Tess, who draped them over her arm, until only his underwear, shoes and socks remained.

“You’re still covered,” I said, and he timidly pushed down his underwear to reveal his erect dick. I wished Three had been in the room—he would have been jealous.

Tess collected his underwear from the floor, and I asked him to turn slowly in a circle. All his best qualities fell below the waist: his firm ass, his muscular thighs, and a girth I couldn’t wait to ride. I would have enjoyed taking him there and then, but he needed discipline.

“Bend over the desk, Your Eminence.”

He looked sheepish as he turned to face it, and I pushed him down so his body contacted the cold metal.

“Maîtresse,” he uttered. “I’m not—”

“It’s your turn to accommodate me, and I won’t hear another word. Are we clear?” When I slapped his ass, his arms reached across the desk to grasp its other side.

“Maîtresse—” I slapped him again, harder.

“Not another word. You have already disobeyed by coming here today.”

“But—”

The third slap left him trembling. Silently, Tess handed me a glove from the box as Copia mumbled incoherently to himself. I put it on and lubed two fingers, inserting one of them quickly. He squealed and then groaned as I inserted the second.

“Shh, shh,” I repeated as I worked my fingers. His cock leaked on my desk, but I didn’t chastise him for it.

When I felt he was ready, Tess handed me the smallest plug, and I held it front of his face: “Your first lesson.”

I slicked it up as he clenched my desk, and he made the most sensual noise when it reached his sphincter.

“Relax, just relax,” I encouraged, and he groaned in a spectacular fashion as I slipped it in fully. I adjusted the angle to stimulate him for a moment before stepping away, leaving him gasping.

“Tess will help you dress now, and my driver Nicolas will take you back. When you see me next time, you must wear this, and I will check for it upon your arrival.” I waited for a response, but he was too shell-shocked to answer. “Cardinal?”

“Hmmmph.”

I tossed my glove in the trash as I left the room.


End file.
